


Heartbeats

by HypersomniacGrad



Series: Blank Slate [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Maybe some comedic moments..., Romance, a whole lot of angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypersomniacGrad/pseuds/HypersomniacGrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone would kill for a second chance and that's exactly what Beca and Chloe got, living their happily ever after. Only... just when everything was perfect, an accident happens that rattles Beca to her bones as the worst possible scenario unfold... With the only way to save Chloe means an inevitable sacrifice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anything Can Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, look at that, here's part 3 of 'Blank Slate'!
> 
> Which is fit better to mirror the first in that most of the chapters would be on Beca's perspective.
> 
> Reviews and Comments are always appreciated! Thank you so much for the wait too!
> 
> I don't own pitch perfect.

It's been three years.

Sometimes Beca couldn't even believe it.

But everything was real.

Okay, so maybe somethings never change and she's spinning around her chair in her office as her mind wonders about how the past few years had gone. But you know, that's just that.

Everything just felt so surreal.

Like a dream.

Waking up every day right next to her redhead.

It was like waking up every day and realizing what love was truly about.

The butterflies always there, bubbling through the pits of her stomach as she wakes up just a little bit earlier day by day to catch a glimpse of a still sleeping Chloe, making her smile every time she thought about it.

Every time they kiss, the spark, the electricity, it was always there.

The haze that seemed to always hang around too.

Beca never knew, never even thought of the possibility that a love like that could exist.

And every day was a reminder that dreams can come true.

She had her club.

She finally has her own music label.

She made up with her sister. Although they haven't seen each other much the past year since her grandfather died and she's taken full responsibility of, well, everything involving the Sinclairs.

And apparently she's got money now that Adrianne made sure Beca had shares in her company.

She and Chloe apparently also had the same shares in the von Albrecht's holdings but she returned them without charge, even convinced Alex to not go on her exile trip when she found out. But Alex still went ahead and left, stating she needed the time away although agreeing to keep the trip short when Adrianne said she's 'forgiving her'.

But above all that, she's married to the one and only Chloe Beale.

And they even have a little two year old girl snoring lightly on the loveseat in Beca's office. Her red hair just as bright and lively as her mother's.

Beca stopped the swirling and leaned into her chair.

There were times that she just couldn't help but think about it.

She found it funny really, how it all started one faithful day when Beca simply wanted to dodge the company of her father and decided to walk around the quad during the activities fair.

She didn't even want to be in Barden.

All she wanted was LA.

And making her dreams come true.

Thinking back, she allowed herself to admit, that a part of her knew that day.

When Chloe smiled at her.

She knew that all her dreams, even the ones she never really allowed herself to believe in, would start to come true, one by one.

And yes, she tried to run away from it.

As best she could, she did.

Because it just couldn't possibly be true, right?

Happy endings don't exist, not without a price.

But it was true, though.

As she woke up one day, the truth she tried to avoid for so long staring right in front of her.

Maybe not literally.

But the thought of soon parting with Chloe killed her more than it ever should.

Every single time that Chloe should already graduate.

And Beca knew she couldn't run away from it anymore.

Because she knew, that very first meeting, she knew.

When she was driving herself mad about wanting to figure out a name to the face that belonged to the redhead at the quad, the same maddening state that took her over when she saw Chloe again without her memory years later.

That shouldn't happen, right? Not with someone you just first met.

But yes, even then, Beca knew.

The feelings she had, the things that Chloe made her feel, the word that was only applicable to it was that one word she's locked up deep within her heart.

And without a doubt, she could feel it too. Some way, somehow, Chloe felt the same.

Because for the first time she has met someone so unlike her.

Who challenged her and everything she believed in was true.

Who never wanted to change her, never judged her for who she was.

Who accepted her for everything she was.

Yes, Beca knew, every day, bit by bit, she knew more and more.

She could never outrun what she felt for Chloe Beale.

Even though technically she did thanks to her rashness.

And her sometimes stupid temper.

Plus that stupid argument.

Beca stared out the view from her office.

The sun was setting from such a beautiful day.

It was just like the sight right in front of her when she was on the ferry that day.

The sight before her as she called Chloe and left a message.

The same tinge of red in the sky.

But a little less ominous than that day not so long ago.

It was just the sun setting now.

No threats of a looming storm.

Or at least Beca hoped.

She may not want to admit it but that kind of scene sort of traumatized her.

It wasn't that the five years she spent afterwards without her memory was bad.

Some good still come from it, Beca had to admit.

It was just, the thought of it made her sad.

It always broke her heart.

Because that day on the ferry she felt like she could almost touch it as she reached out into the horizon.

The reality where she could finally be with Chloe.

Only to let it slip away from her fingertips.

Not that she had any control over what happened.

But the pain it must have caused Chloe.

The thought of being the cause of that pain.

Beca couldn't bear it.

So yeah, guess she was just thankful for counting all her blessings.

Because she'll never be able to stop being thankful.

She was just chasing away a dream she once had.

And one that she never even knew she had too.

But, Beca supposed, anything could truly happen.

And that one day all these dreams could come true.

Yet, no matter how thankful Beca was, she couldn't help but feel dread.

Afraid that one day the dreaming would end.

And what if when she wakes up, she wouldn't like what she saw?

Beca shook off the feeling as she stood up.

She told herself t wouldn't matter, for as long as Chloe was there.

So what was it that was bugging her so much?

She started pacing around her office, taking a deep breath.

She had to leave soon, she still sometimes played in her club. It was a way of making sure everything was running smoothly as she let Bash gain more and more responsibility for running it.

And that was when Beca realized what was bugging her.

She was heading straight to the club.

She took care of their daughter in the day time while working too – with the help of one of her assistants – since Beca liked keeping an eye on their two year old whenever Chloe couldn't, working in a school and all.

In exchange, Chloe would pick up their daughter from Beca on her way home whenever she drops by at the club.

And Chloe was late this time.

Which worried Beca.

Because Chloe was never late.

Surely it was nothing, right?

Right?


	2. Of Premonitions and Coming Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Uploaded with the first one and chapter 3 too!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Again, reviews, comments, suggestions are always appreciated.
> 
> I swear to God, this writing has become an addiction.

Beca called Bash and drove straight home.

Which wasn't that far considering they've moved to one of LA's premier residence towers.

Thankfully it was about five to seven minutes away from Beca's office on a good day.

Clearly it wasn't a good day.

The rain started to come pouring in hard. The traffic terrible.

Beca didn't want to turn the car radio on, her little girl still soundly asleep at the back and she didn't want to wake her up, so she had to contend to sitting impatiently in the terrible LA traffic that greeted her that afternoon.

And it was such a wonderful day too.

She gave a quick check on her phone but just as the sounds of thunder came rolling in, she realized she lost her signal.

She figured a cell tower or something must have been hit.

It's usually like that, right?

After half an hour of barely moving from where they were, she finally managed to drive back home safely.

The first thing she noticed was that Chloe wasn't home either.

Which Beca never really liked even on ordinary days.

Finding Chloe home always placed a smile on her face.

Like she's the fire in the hearth that warms up the whole place.

Without Chloe, there was no home.

Just an empty place to live.

And with no signal, she still couldn't call her to check on her.

She did tell her receptionist to keep giving Chloe a call for her and left instructions to tell the redhead they were already home.

So Chloe should be home soon.

And place that missing smile back on Beca's face.

Beca carried Annie, their beloved two year old, all the way to her room, tucking her in. She barely stirred as Beca kissed her cheek but as soon as she closed the lights in her room she called her back. "Mommy!"

Beca chuckled and left the light on. "Are you hungry sweetie?" she asked sweetly.

And Beca couldn't help but find it even more amusing.

She was never really the sweet-type. She was the badass-type.

But she's sweeter than sugar or honey when it comes to Chloe and Annie.

Because how could she not be?

One look from Chloe has her melting.

And Annie just had to have her mother's eyes too.

Her little girl nodded and quickly made her way to Beca, the DJ lifting her up and carrying her to the living room.

"Okay, how about, you watch some movies while I go whip up something for us to eat?" Beca said and her daughter nodded and smiled before Beca turned to pick up the nearest Disney movie title she could find and switched the TV on.

The first thing she saw was a flash of news about an old architectural landmark of a building going down in flames, some sort of gas leak caused the fire and led to some pretty nasty explosions.

A part of the brick walls on a high up floor even got blown out and hurled down the busy streets hitting a passing delivery truck.

Which in turn hit a nearby car.

A bunch of other cars swerved out of the way but that only caused more disaster as more cars crashed into each other.

And then there was another heavy explosion from the building, blowing even more chunks of what made up the place into the crowd, causing some severe casualties.

Thirteen were already reported dead.

Many of the driver and passengers in the pile up were being rushed into the hospital.

The building dangerously looming over the crowds as it collapsed even more causing wreckage far beyond what was imaginable.

The brewing storm didn't help either.

Or the fact that there was construction nearby that had been disrupted because of what was happening, contributing to potential hazards.

Yep, it only caused more accidents.

It was a terrible scene.

Like the most horrific domino effect you can ever see, something straight out of the movies that Beca could barely tolerate.

And for whatever reason Beca couldn't help but stand glued to her place as she watched the reporter give a news update from a safe distance where the firefighters were still putting out the flames that continued to rage on.

"Mommy?" Annie asked and Beca turned to join her daughter on the couch. "Hang on angel, there's something important going on that mommy wants to see." Beca replied.

She wasn't entirely sure what to say.

Annie looked up, her face bunched up in a pout, but Beca and Chloe decided to not lie or hide anything to their daughter.

She quickly grabbed one of those interactive learning tablet things for kids and handed it over to her daughter to keep herself busy, while Beca tuned in on the news.

She kept checking her phone too for updates from Chloe or any sign that she already has a signal, she wanted to make sure that Chloe was safe.

Because with each passing minute, it was driving her insane.

The place of the incident was a couple of blocks away from Chloe's school after all.

And that was when their home phone rang.

Beca almost jumped the distance between where she sat and where the phone was, how could she have forgotten they have a home phone line?

The number on the screen wasn't saved, but a little familiar, Beca thought, she just couldn't place where she's seen it before.

As she said hello, she realized why it was familiar.

With every word she heard she could feel her heart slowly beating until it nearly came to a full stop.

Her hands were all clammy, her knees felt weak.

Her hands were shaking as she hung up the phone.

Beca took a deep breath, "Hey angel, mind if I dropped you off at Aunt Amy's?" Beca asked, as she quickly dialed Amy's number on her phone with one hand.

Mostly because Amy lived closer and she was the first person that popped into her head that could entertain their two year old.

It wasn't the time to be weak.

That was what Beca kept reminding herself.

Especially because she had Annie.

But if she had a choice, Beca knew she would be crumbling right about then.

She felt like she was, deep down inside.

All from the moment she heard the lines "There's been an accident…"


	3. A Situation Reversed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the tragic turn of events. I did say it'll mirror 'Blank Slate', right?
> 
> Anyways, the next chapter is actually on Alex's POV, you'll know why when we get there.
> 
> Also, that next chapter might not be for a while, so I also sincerely apologize for that.

Beca was going numb.

That was what it felt like.

She wasn't even sure how she made it to the hospital in one piece.

But she could feel it.

The increasing presence of the lack of feeling.

When she got to Amy's and Bumper's she was in a rush to leave, Amy said she shouldn't go alone.

But Beca refused.

She asked Amy to call Aubrey for her.

She didn't really have the strength to ring her up.

Besides, she didn't want any of the Bellas to be there to see her breakdown and fall apart.

She was already doing her best not to, and Beca knew she was barely hanging on.

As soon as Beca stepped inside the first thought that occurred to her was that she's never seen the hospital that busy. She could only assume that it was as frantic as it was when the ferry crash happened back then.

Only this time they were facing a far greater emergency.

Being the hospital owned by the von Albrechts, Beca was immediately assisted by one of the residents who was in quick search of Dr. Grayson.

Which made Beca incredibly worried.

He was the head of trauma.

Chloe.

She was the one constant thought on Beca's mind as they made their way through the throng of patients, from badly burned to badly injured ones. Her heart was pounding loudly against her chest, her breathing shallow, as she tried her best to fight it.

The numbness, the emptiness, all taking over her.

She was sure that sooner or later it would overwhelm her. Maybe coming alone was the worst idea she's had after all?

She was shaking after all.

Because the thought that Chloe would be in such a state as any of the other patients on stretchers and beds scattered everywhere as the hospital tried to accommodate each and every one of them was just too much to bear.

But Beca had another thing coming.

Something she didn't even consider to be another possibility.

"But I need to make sure Ms. Sinclair is safe!" she heard a frazzled Nate scream out as he was being rolled away.

His leg was badly broken, you can easily make out a bone protruding out of his skin. His face and his body was also littered with various scrapes and bruises.

Beca's heart sunk upon the realization that Adrianne was also mixed with the various patients needing severe medical attention. Her half-sister had been travelling constantly the past few months, her last stop being Vienna.

Add that to Chloe and she was about to drop unconscious too.

"Nate, Adri left with Alex. Would you relax, please? She'd want you to relax." she hear Sara say.

"But Ms. Archer!" Nate protested.

"Nate, you've done your job, you took most of the blow. Adri's fine, so please let them take care of you." Sara insisted.

Sara turned around as Nate was being rolled away, in time to see Beca breathe in a sigh of relief. "Beca, what are you doing here?" Sara asked worried.

"Chloe…" was all that she managed to say before taking a deep breath and asking about her sister.

"Beca, she's fine. The worst thing that's happened was a cut on her head when it hit the window. They were almost hit by a car but Nate swerved and his side took most of the impact." Sara said and Beca nodded, "Don't worry about Adri, I'll go tell her to find you when she's back. Go find out about Chloe."

Beca nodded and followed the resident that had been patiently waiting for her.

She was hoping for no more unpleasant surprises.

If Adri got through the accident with just a cut, then she was hoping that nothing major was wrong with Chloe, they never did explain what had happened to her on the phone.

Besides, Alex was with Adri, which could mean that the reason why Grayson was with Chloe was that because she was Beca's wife.

It could be that Alex just wanted to make sure that Chloe gets the best treatment, right?

Given they were in the middle of all the chaos, what else was Beca supposed to think?

She didn't want to think about the other possibility.

But that's pretty much what she got.

They waited for Dr. Grayson for an hour and half before he showed up, he was in surgery, or so the resident said.

Chloe's surgery.

Apparently as soon as Alex found out Chloe's in her hospital, she made sure she was top priority. Especially with the condition she was in.

Chloe had a few broken bones, that was what Dr. Grayson chose to start with, and she had some sort of heart problem from the accident that they needed to fix quickly, Beca really couldn't recall what the thing was called.

Some fancy medical jargon.

Considering she spent five years with Alex, you think she'd know all the words. But she didn't.

It didn't help that the eerily calm and distant voice Grayson had adopted was incredibly distracting.

"The next couple of hours are crucial." Dr. Grayson then added.

And Beca was sure that with what was coming, there was no ground beneath her feet.

Because her heart was falling deeper into a dark and desolate abyss.

The accident was bad.

Chloe lost a lot of blood, and Beca couldn't help but hate the emphasis he placed on 'a lot'.

"We weren't sure of her blood type, so we used O neg, it is after all the universal donor."

"Where are you going with this?" Beca asked.

It was probably the first thing she said since Dr. Grayson appeared.

He bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"We didn't know. The odds are about one to a thousand. Before her surgery we had to alleviate another problem because there was a slight reaction and if we didn't operate immediately after, we could have lost her."

"I'm hearing excuses, what the hell happened!?" Beca demanded.

And Grayson took another deep breath before addressing her.

"Chloe has rare blood type." he started to say. "A blood type that's actually considered gold as it is a universal donor, especially for other rare blood types, and they can only accept transfusion from the same blood type too. See, she is what we call Rh null, it means that she's missing all antigens in the Rh system. There's only about nine active donors worldwide, we're lucky that we have an anonymous donor or two donating blood with that blood type directly to the blood bank of our hospital so we were able to address that."

Grayson paused for a moment to let Beca process the information he just gave. Before he went on. "Beca, you're wife, she's sustained a lot of damages. Other than losing a lot of blood, there's also one more thing we need to address. Her kidneys, they're shutting down. Currently the left one is functioning at sixty percent, but the right is only functioning at twenty. We need a donor."

Beca took a seat, she couldn't find the strength to stay standing up.

Grayson's words sinking in.

"Are you saying…" Beca managed to get out in a whisper, but she never got the chance to finish.

"I'm afraid that…" Grayson started to say.

"I swear to God James I'm going to fire you if you tell her to just accept that her wife is dying, we've been over this!" Alex said, making her way towards them. She looked incredibly pale at the moment, coffee in one hand, Beca has never seen her that stressed.

Including the time when her memories where coming back.

"We've been through this Alex." Grayson argued. "We don't have the means…"

"What if we do? What if we managed to whip something up?"

"What? We're going to 3D print a kidney or something? We don't have that equipment yet after our last 3D printer broke down, not to mention a whole lot of experimental…"

"What if we can find a donor?" Alex responded.

"The compatible donors have to be Rh null, if you have any means of whipping out one, then please be my guest."

"You're a doctor Grayson, when did you ever start giving up on your patients."

"We have to be realistic Alex."

"Well, we haven't exhausted all our options." Alex said.

Grayson sighed. "I'll check on my other patients, but if you do have a solution to our little problem, then let me know. I don't like giving up on patients Alex, so prove me wrong."

Alex took a deep breath as she and Beca watched Dr. James Grayson walk away.

"You look like you need my coffee more than I do." Alex said, handing her cup to Beca.

But Beca refused.

There was a real chance.

A real possibility that Chloe would…

…she couldn't even say or think for the word.

It was already breaking her heart beyond repair.

"Chloe?"

"We can check on her together if you want."

"Alex, I saw Nate and Sara earlier. How's Adri?"

Alex groaned making Beca look at her curiously. "She's getting coffee." she replied in a grunt. "She doesn't know Chloe's here yet. She can get a little ahead of herself. But don't worry about her, she's fine."

And Beca nodded.

At least that was one less thing to worry about.

"You need to call your friends though, there's only two ways this can end, and we need all the help."

"We?"

"Yes we, I'm a surgeon too, or have you forgotten? We need to find a donor for Chloe."


	4. A Place I Never Thought I'll Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds herself in a most terrifying accident and the tables have turned, this time with Beca facing the possibility of losing her beloved redhead for good.
> 
> But while hope is waning, an old rival find herself doing everything she could to save Chloe's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Alex's POV.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> There's a bit of flashback before Beca arrives at the hospital for the most part to kind of set things up.
> 
> But the next chapter focuses on Beca.

When Alex saved Beca's life for what felt like ages ago, she didn't exactly imagine finding herself in a truly one of a kind position.

She took her to Chloe's room.

And truthfully no scene could ever be more heartbreaking.

Maybe because she felt that same desperation before, when she tried and failed to save Julienne.

And as she stood outside Chloe's room, closing the door to give Beca the privacy she needed, she could still feel her heart getting ripped into shreds. And it wasn't because Beca it was Chloe Beca was crying over.

She wasn't that shallow.

And she's learned from her mistakes.

It felt like a knife was constantly being stabbed deep into her heart at the moment because of Beca's cries.

The ones she tried so desperately to keep down so that she won't be heard.

The pain in them echoed through, that was for sure, and Alex could feel it through every inch of her.

Chloe broke a lot of bones. She was hooked up to a lot of machines.

She truly was dying.

But Alex knew, she wasn't going to let desperation win out this time.

She'll do what she failed before.

She'll save Chloe…

…for Beca.

And of course, Alex knew the price of it. A price that didn't come easy.

Alex had her staff already call for the Bellas, it was a bit of stretched, but it was worth looking into. If one of them could save Chloe, then she could avoid the problem she was facing now.

Why did Chloe have to have that stupid blood type? That was the main question Alex kept asking herself out of frustration.

She quickly made her way to where Adrianne was. In other words, in Nate's room. Thankfully Adri's designated body guard-slash-all around buddy was able to save her from the impact of the accident. And even more than that, despite the impact he took, the damages on his body wasn't quite bad.

Adrianne and Nate came along with the first wave of patients that they welcomed. Nate's injuries looked severe – again, thankfully it wasn't – that Alex was quickly alerted by it. She saw it to herself to get Adrianne properly checked along the way, having the new head of the Sinclair family die in her hospital isn't something she would allow to happen, besides, push comes to shove Adrianne was her friend too, so she was given the whole works.

In other words, they were thorough in making sure she was okay.

It was in the middle of that hubbub that she heard Grayson cursing.

And that was the first time she saw Chloe and the state she was in.

They immediately worked on her, Grayson arguing that the only thing they could do was to try and alleviate the pain as it looked like Chloe wasn't going to make it. The blood type problem made that clear.

That was when Alex made it known to Grayson that they had a good amount of the Rh null blood type in stock, and it wasn't just by chance that they did, since a regular donation was being made by an anonymous donor or two over the years.

"It's not going to be enough Alex."

"We'll try and make it enough." was her adamant response. With not much argument, Alex had the head of cardio, a Dr. Constance Hall, book an ER to address Chloe's most pressing conditions along with James Grayson.

She had no time to waste after all.

Mostly because she had a solution or two up her sleeve if worse comes to worse.

She just hated that what it was happened to be their last resort.

"Alex, what's going on?" Adrianne asked as Alex approached her immediately after her encounter with Grayson.

"I need a favor." she started to say.

"Considering you owe me a few favors, I don't really see why you'd ask for one." Adrianne replied as a joke, but her tone shifted as she saw the expression on Alex's face.

Because yes, Alex was dead serious at that moment.

"What is? I'll do whatever you need me to do." Adrianne sincerely replied.

"You better come with me then." Alex replied. They had one last struggle with Nate who was mumbling about keeping Adrianne safe, but luckily Sara showed up and promised to keep an eye on him, convincing Nate that Adrianne was indeed alright.

"Would you be long?" Sara asked, the worry in her tone was quite evident.

"Don't worry, it's not something serious about Adrianne." Alex quickly replied to ease Sara somewhat and Adrianne seconded her.

"What's this about Alex?" Adrianne asked as soon as they were a good distance away.

"You and I, we sort of need to do something. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent. You're perfectly healthy, and I still can't believe how lucky it sis you returned your from your trip early, I don't think I can sustain the needs just by myself."

"You are talking in circles Alex." Adrianne noted as she followed Alex into the lift.

"Here's the thing…" Alex started to say, drawing Adrianne into one of the supply rooms to talk privately with all the hubbub oat the hospital.

But her little trip down memory lane was cut-off by the sudden emergence of the uncontrollable force that was Aubrey Posen walking through the halls of the hospital, grabbing Alex at the last moment after Adiranne went on in.

"Where is she? Where is Chloe?" Aubrey demanded. She was closely followed by Stacie.

"Just you guys? Where's the rest?" Alex asked.

"There all on their way." Stacie quickly replied.

"von Albrecht, where is Chloe? How is she?" Aubrey demanded, grabbing Alex by the arms.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Posen. She's in critical condition and we're trying to keep her alive as best we could. That said, before you see her, I need a huge favor from you."

"That's a lot of talk coming from you." Aubrey replied.

"Do you want to save Chloe's life?" Alex snapped back.

"What do I need to do?"

"I need to check if you or your friends are a match for Chloe." was all that Alex needed to say for Aubrey to release her, the blonde threatening to break down in tears.

"The labs are on the ground floor, I'll have people direct your friends there when they arrive. We just need speedy results now." Alex added and Aubrey nodded.

"What does Chloe need?" Stacie then asked.

"Blood and quite possibly a kidney if both of hers ends up shutting down completely." Alex answered truthfully. "Go, I still need to…"

"Aubrey? Stacie?" Adrianne mumbled in confusion as she stepped out of the supply room and approached the two. "What are you doing here? Alex? Is Beca okay? Chloe?" she asked as she ran towards them.

"Oh my God, Adrianne, what happened to you?" Stacie gasped as she noted the huge gash above her left eyebrow. That and the fact that Adrianne looked a little pale at the moment.

Making Alex a little guilty for asking that favor from earlier.

"I got caught in the accident. I'm fine though, Nate took much of the blow himself to save me. And the cut isn't deep either." Adrianne quickly explained. "Alex, what on earth is going on?"

"Go you two, I'll handle her." Alex said. Once Aubrey and Stacie had disappeared into the distance, Alex pulled Adrianne aside to head towards her office instead.

In case someone else decides to drag her away and leave Adrianne awkwardly hanging in a supply room... it was not a moment for strange curiosities.

"Alex von Albrecht, would you please dignify me an answer?" Adrianne demanded as she tried to keep her voice low and calm. "Is Beca okay?"

Alex sighed.

She really hated being in the position she was in now.

But there was nothing much to do but accept it.

Adrianne was the only one who can help her, she just needed to convince the younger girl that her decision would be the best course to take.

She couldn't risk gambling alternatives, many things were at stake.

And they need to reach a decision fast.

Chloe's life depended on it.


	5. No Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said we're back to Beca with this one.
> 
> Thanks for the support thus far! Your comments and reviews are always appreciated. And if there's something you want to see happen, just let me know ;) We go back to the Bellas on the next chapter and the whole thing with Alex and Adrianne the chapter after that.
> 
> That might not be up for some time though, so please wait patiently :)
> 
> Also, you might need some tissues… or a whole box of it…
> 
> …proceed with caution.

Beca couldn't help it.

It was like someone punched a whole right through her chest.

Nope, better yet, it was like the walls she had carefully built around her came crashing down and, like a water stored in a dam, all the feelings came flooding out.

It was a different kind of overwhelming.

Not like that overwhelming feeling she felt whenever Chloe kissed her, or wrapped her arms around her.

It wasn't that gushing feeling of knowing you are loved and being loved in a way one never thought was possible.

Because there was no warmth in it.

Just the cold washing over her as she saw how Chloe in her hospital bed, all those machines hooked up to her to keep her alive.

She looked so frail and broken, the sight itself was enough to slowly kill Beca too.

Dozens of cuts were littered across her soft pale skin, bruises were evident everywhere too.

And Beca couldn't help it, the sounds of her desperate sobs escaped her as she tried so hard to keep it buried deep. But she couldn't, it was an impossible task.

Because nothing in this world could prepare for her too see Chloe that way.

And Beca could feel herself gasping for air, she knew she couldn't really breathe, not without Chloe.

Oh how her heart ached!

It wasn't just the emptiness and numbness now.

It felt like a thousand arrows were being shot straight to her chest, piercing her heart with each passing moment, just to see Chloe in the state that she was in.

There was so much life in her.

Even when she was simply sleeping, the light content smile on her face, the steady rise and fall of her chest – yes all these seemingly trivial things – they were filled with so much life.

Because Chloe was sunshine. She was life itself in Beca's eyes that every single little thing she did was filled with life as well.

Beca swears that any wilting flower would bloom when Chloe's the one tending after it. Because didn't she bloom herself? Wasn't she a wilting flower once upon a time too? And all it took for her to breathe and find life again – actually feel alive again instead of merely just existing – was Chloe.

And this, this was the opposite of that.

Her knees gave way as she slumped down the chair next to Chloe's bed, she wasn't strong enough for this. Because this was Chloe. This was the woman she loved, the love of her life, on the very brink of death.

And that made sense.

Because how could Beca dare live without her? Her very life?

But there was Annie now too, and so Beca shook the despair and kept it out of her mind as best as she could.

She had to be strong.

Or at least find some bit of strength.

For Annie.

And Chloe.

Beca's hands were uncontrollably shaking as she gingerly reached out to take one of Chloe's hands, and she hated the fact that it felt cold. Too cold. She pressed her lips on it as lightly as she could, afraid that the simple act can cause Chloe to shatter and fade away as she tried to steady her breath and pressed the back of Chloe's hand on her cheek.

Cold.

This despite the warm wet tears that quickly stained her hand.

It was just so cold.

And it drove Beca mad.

It didn't do justice to the warmth that was Chloe. From her mega-watt smile, to her musical laugh, to the very warmth of her love.

Beca bit her quivering lips as she tried to fight back yet another sob. The tears won't stop from coming though, she's accepted that it was futile to even try to resist crying.

Just this morning – it was just this morning! – she saw those now shut eyelids flutter open, and Beca saw her reflection on those ocean blue eyes of her, a gentle smile settling on her face.

Just this morning when Chloe made breakfast while Beca tried to get Annie dressed.

Just this morning when she kissed her and Annie goodbye before driving off to school, smiling that brilliant smile of hers as she promised to pick their daughter up right on the hour.

And Beca found it ironic how anything can happen in the span of a few hours, because that was what happened when she met Chloe, both the first and the second time. Her life changed in an instant.

And her life felt like it was changing right then and there.

Only in a way she never dared to think of.

She wanted to say something, but no words would come out, for what was she to say?

No matter how Beca acted tough, Chloe knew how much of a softie she really was.

She knew that the walls and barriers were there for a reason.

Because what's inside was incredibly sensitive to the pain that life constantly threw at it.

Because Beca knew, and Chloe too, how fragile her heart was.

So what was she to say?

When it felt like Chloe was slipping through her fingers with every minute passing by.

She remembered that nightmare she had before her memory returned, being underwater, both gasping desperately for air and wanting to reach Chloe, only to have the tide take her away just when she was within Beca's reach.

As if no matter how close they were to happiness, the tides would only simply change and become stronger, going against them the moment they felt the cozy feeling of security.

She told Chloe, that she did, after waking up one night drenched in sweat over that dream again.

It was their first wedding anniversary.

And Adrianne's gift was a lavish dream vacation at some island resort.

Suddenly all Beca could think of was the water and how frightened she was, because she never really had something so precious she was deathly afraid to lose before.

That's why she told Chloe.

And instead of teasing her, Chloe simply smiled a gentle smile and kissed her on her forehead, washing all her fears away.

"We're stronger than that." she said, and reminded Beca that not even death can tear them apart.

So what now?

What does Beca say?

Now that her nightmares were taking shape.

Chloe was her air, her gravity, the missing piece of her soul.

She was the rhythm to every beat of Beca's music.

The lyrics to her song.

She was her heartbeat,

So what can she say?

What can she do?

She'd give her life for Chloe.

Bet she can't, now can she? She doesn't have that power. Beca knew she wasn't a match, what with her history with the hospital and barely escaping the clutches of death herself.

She could hope.

That's all she could do.

But hope is always so weak and frail.

And truly anything could happen.

"I love you" she finally managed to say in a low whisper, her voice shaking as she murmured the words against the skin on the back of Chloe's hands. The tears still steadily flowing. "I love you so much."

Because that was all Beca could really say.

All Beca could really do.

All she can right now, with whatever strength she has left, was to simply love Chloe.

And hope that her love can move mountains and miraculously save her.

Whatever way possible.


	6. Grasping at Starws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Bellas chapter… and Alaric graces us with an appearance too.
> 
> It's on Amy's POV (because I need light moments with their discussions). Yeah, this is mostly going to be Beca's POV with maybe a chapter or two from Aubrey, a chapter from Adri and...
> 
> Reviews and Comments are always appreciated. Thanks for the support so far!
> 
> Yeah, no, Beca (and Chloe by an extension) cannot catch a break… hopefully after this fic, they will…

Beca's voice was frantic when she called Amy. Jesse – along with Alice and their own two year old boy – and Benji were already on their way to join Bumper in babysitting.

Because Beca doesn't really know how to handle her two year old at the moment.

Especially with Chloe's condition.

Although Amy could tell that Beca was already bracing herself for that inevitable conversation.

Beca's instructions were loud and clear. Hospital. Straight to the Labs. Blood Test – which Amy didn't like so much, because needles, but it was for Chloe, so yeah.

No time to waste at all.

Amy immediately left her place in a rush as soon as the other former Trebles and one of the most responsible adults she knew finally arrived. Bumper was shockingly – emphasis on the shocking, because Amy's never going to get used to the fact that Bumper already wants kids and Amy still doesn't feel like she's ready – good with kids, but Beca doesn't want him teaching her beloved child anything 'funny'.

It was quite sight when she reached the hospital, which Amy hated, because whether she knows it or not she was always sensitive to the feelings of people around her. Why she knows Beca loved Chloe right from the start and Red felt the same way. She was the captain of that ship whether or not Stacie wants to accept it, she just wasn't too vocal about it at the start because she did respect the fact that Beca was actually warming up to her and trusts her. So God damn it, she's not going to let her ship to sink now! But also, so many people hurt, so many people dying…

…and no she's not sniffling, that was just her allergies…

…and no she wasn't crying, that was just something in her eyes…

…but yeah, she was a sobbing mess when she reached the lab for her blood test because of all the emotions running high.

She was the last of the Bellas to arrive though – Stacie and Aubrey got there first, followed by Jessica and Ashley, Lilly, Flo, then Emily and CR – and it sort of made her feel better about the pathetic runny nose and puffy eyes she was sporting when she saw them because everyone else were already crying.

Even Lilly was quietly sobbing… although it sounded more like hiccups.

And Jessica and Ashley were clutching onto each other for strength.

Emily was bawling like a baby.

CR was trying to hide her face away while sniffling too.

All while Flo was gracefully crying – honestly, she was looking rather fabulous while crying, how is she doing that!?

Stacie had her arms around Aubrey, and Amy could tell her hold on her was tight as she rubbed soothing circles on her back every now and then. Her silent tears a distinct contrast to Aubrey wails.

And Aubrey…

…Amy never thought she'd see the day their fearless leader was reduced to the sobbing mess that she was.

Each sob, each cry piercing through her heart like strong waves echoing through the hollowness that she felt at that moment.

True, the Bellas were all crying their eyes out when they thought Beca had died.

But they never saw Beca dying.

They didn't have to live out every painful second of it,

That was just like it was turning a page or ripping out a band aid.

This was different. This incorporated the agony of waiting.

The ebb and flow of hope and despair.

And God, if Aubrey was a sobbing mess…

…and from how Chloe was when she found out Beca had died… even though she didn't…

…she could just imagine how her shorty was at the moment.

Amy would soon find out why they looked like getting torn apart with each passing minute after her blood was drawn. It was because they had just received the explanation of the desperation of Chloe's case.

"So… what now?" Amy asked as she rejoined her friends.

"We go check on Beca. Apparently she's in Chloe's room." Stacie said, her voice dry and lacking its usual life as she patted Aubrey's shoulder.

"You haven't seen Red?"

"No, von Albrecht asked us to get this done first." Aubrey replied as she steadied herself, taking deep breaths, before trying to wipe her eyes dry.

A futile attempt, but she did it anyways.

"So what's the urgency? Can't we get blood donors or organ donors the way it's usually done? Can't family do direct transplantation of whatever Red needs? Or would it be too late, that's why we're all here now? Beca never gave the details." Amy asked as they started to very slowly make their way to Chloe's room, hoping on the elevator.

Stacie cleared her throat, volunteering to give the explanation. "Chloe has a rare blood type." she started, trying to adopt the best analytical tone she could at the moment. "Um, blood type, it's usually classified using the ABO system, which is the most important blood type system, and the Rh system but I think there are more. The classification is based on the antigens expressed on the surface of our blood cells, A has A antigens, B well B… AB both, O has none. The Rh system is the positive or negative stuff and it's based on the presence or absence of the D antigen."

"Okay, what does the science lesson have to do with this?" Amy asked curiously.

"The Rh system is actually more than just the D antigen, there are many variations thanks to the presence of other antigens. Chloe has what is called Rh null, which means she has none of the other antigens in the Rh system present. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"I think I do." Amy said thoughtfully.

She knew as much that an adverse immune reaction can occur if you receive a blood transfusion from an incompatible donor.

"It's very rare." Jessica then pipes up.

"Apparently only about 9 donors are actively donating said blood. Only 43 known to have it." Ashley then adds.

"And Chloe's lost a lot of blood." Emily added, her voice and empty hallow.

"That and Red's kidneys are about to give out on her." Cr added.

"She needs a donor?" Amy voices out the obvious question with an obvious answer.

"Rh null is known to run in the family, but in Chloe's case none of her relatives matched, apparently Alex had her family medical history already dug up. The other doctor, Grayson, he thinks that a mutation from two different sides of the family was probably the cause of Chloe being Rh null." Flo explained.

"And apparently von Albrecht is keen on solving this problem, she even pulled in Adrianne to help. She had us tested to test if the odds are in our favor and one of us is a match." Aubrey added as they got off the elevator.

"Wait, what about shorty?" Amy then asked.

"Beca's B positive. I'm sure if she's a match she'd have given her own heart out if Chloe needed it. If it was a match." they hear someone else say. The Bellas all turned to see Alaric hoping off the elevator next to theirs and giving a sort of sad smile. "I've heard the gist of it with Chloe's condition being really bad and is in need for a match. Well, overheard is the proper term, from a resident I bumped into before heading to Alex's office because apparently Adrianne's with her. And apparently they're having quite a huge discussion." Alaric then said before mumbling something as an afterthought along the lines of 'maybe I should also get tested to see if I'm a match'.

"You're looking for the not so little little sister? Why?" Amy asked confused.

"Oh, Adri was also in an accident caused by the whole incident taking this hospital by a storm. Nate's badly injured but I hear she's okay. I just wanted to make sure she was. I was actually on my way to see Nate and Sara, I hear they're on this floor. If this is Chloe's floor, I should probably stop by too. How is she?" Alaric asks as they make their way pass the closed doors of Nate's room, finally making a stop outside the door that marked Chloe's.

The Bellas all looked reluctant to enter first, the curtains drawn closed like the door to allow for privacy.

What was stopping them wasn't the thought of seeing Chloe in a bad state.

It was the painful sobs they could hear coming from Beca inside. The sharp intakes of breath, the shaky release of breath in painful sob…

…yeah, their hearts were all simultaneously breaking into tiny little shattered and jagged pieces that was cutting them deep even more with the sharp edges.

Or at least that's how Amy would describe how she was feeling at the moment.

And not surprisingly, or maybe surprisingly considering the state she was in, it was Aubrey who made the first move and entered.

And the Bellas followed suite.

Amy doesn't know which was the cause of her weeping like a little girl, full on waterworks and all, the sight of the always cheerful, loving, friendly, open, and honest redhead all broken and bruised and scratched and ghastly – the most lively human being she's known looking all lifeless – or the sight of Aubrey letting out a loud wail as she approached Beca sitting by the bed, instantly wrapping her arms around the tiny DJ and holding onto her for dear life, with Beca doing the same as if it was the most natural thing to do.

Because they were losing someone they loved so much.

Amy hastily and desperately wiped her eyes while Alaric crossed the room and placed a hand on Beca's shoulders. From the surface he looked cool and calm, steady, but his eyes was filled with so much sadness.

Beca smiled weakly up.

It was like Alaric had just offered a little bit of his strength for Beca and it warmed Amy's heart a little.

Wanting to do the same for the DJ too.

"What are you doing here?" they here Beca ask Alaric, her voice starting to sound hoarse.

"I was looking for Adrianne, I ended up here." he said with a shrug.

"Where is she? I still haven't seen her, everyone keeps saying she's fine, please tell me that she actually is and Alex isn't just trying to spare my feelings of more hurt."

"Well, from what I overheard she's in the middle of a huge argument with Alex over God knows what. Someone said that my sister's been asking for her help, so I'm starting to think that it's either Alex who's thinking of doing something incredibly stupid or Adrianne's thinking of some ludicrous move from my sister's point of view. If Adri has the strength to go toe to toe with Alex, she's most definitely fine."

Beca chuckled. Amy couldn't help but be envious that how Alaric gave his reply did it, but she did find out that he was sort of a big brother to her during those five years, so she gets how he's able to affect her that way.

But she feels a little disappointed that she's failing her duties as the best friend at the moment.

Yes, it was selfish, but she wanted to show her support too. And Amy was hating the fact that they couldn't really do much to save Chloe other than wait and hope for the best.

And the feeling of being able to do nothing for someone you care deeply about was incredibly frustrating, as Amy found out.

It was the helplessness that made it worse.

And she didn't want to feel helpless.

Perhaps the Bellas were feeling that too.

"I should check on them, yeah?" Beca asked Aubrey more than Alaric.

"Don't worry hobbit, Chlo's not going anywhere on my watch." Aubrey replied. "I think you need a breather too."

Beca nodded and gave an appreciative smile, letting Aubrey have her seat before gently leaning over Chloe and gingerly kissing the redhead's forehead. "I love you." they heard Beca whisper before she turned to leave with a shaky release of breath.

And just before she was completely gone, Beca went up to Amy and pulled the Australian close in what was possibly the tightest embrace Beca has ever given her.

And Amy could feel it was filled with warmth and thanks and appreciation and the love of a sister.

Amy smiled, her heart swelling when Beca whispered "Thanks. Couldn't do this without you." before she was gone.

Huh, so maybe Amy has done and is doing her part after all.

She was, after all, the first person she called to look after Annie.

The one she trusted too.

The first of the Bellas she called, as she found out later. And really, the only reason she called Jesse ahead of time was to make sure Amy's shift was covered.

It was like her presence as her best friend was enough, no words needed.

Yeah, beat that Alaric von Albrecht!

Or so Amy thought, allowing herself to have a tentative smug smile on her face.

No, she wasn't useless or helpless.

She was doing her part. No matter how little or simple it was.

And soon they'll find a match, Amy was sure of it.

Amy was allowing herself that brief moment of relief, that tiny positive glow, because she could tell, there was a long road ahead of them.

And it was good to treasure the little good moments when they come too, if only to remind themselves of the feeling when their doubting hope.

But the smile soon faded when Amy realized what Beca might be walking into.

It started with Grayson walking in and telling Aubrey, and by extension the rest of the Bellas cramped into the hospital room, that none of them were a match. That Alex had been alerted but she says she's working on the donor, but they should prepare for the worst.

Alaric stops Dr. Grayson and asks about why it was difficult to find a perfect match for Chloe.

Grayson gave out his answer before he turned to leave and check on his other patients.

That's when a realization settled on Alaric's face as he said "Oh." his eyes darting on the blood bad hanging near Chloe's bed.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked looking up at him.

"The whole argument is making sense now." Alaric said with a bitter smile. "And why Alex had you all tested despite the slim chance of a positive match."

"Why?" Stacie pressed on.

"Tell me, did Alex look pale when you saw her?" Alaric instead asked.

"A little. But then again so did Adri." Stacie replied before Aubrey could snap out an answer.

Alaric sighed. "You don't have one donor for Chloe." he replied and paused to make sure that the sentence was not misunderstood.

"What do you mean we don't have one?" Aubrey asked, her brows knitting together in confusion and exasperation.

"One is from a mutation and the other one does run in the family but is actually the only living one left." Alaric replied. "You don't have one, you have two."

"Are you saying…" Emily dared to ask but before she could finish her question Alaric nodded, indicating that it was indeed true. He paused for a while before giving them a more detailed explanation.

And Amy understood, because truthfully she couldn't figure out what on earth Adrianne and Alex were arguing about then.

But then it made sense.

They had to assess the risks.

And make the best possible choice.

The most logical decision.

And they were debating over their points in emotionally charged states, with very high stakes.

Especially after hearing Alaric's explanation on why it would be hard to settle on a solution.

Because come what may, either Alex or Adrianne gets to save Chloe.

But at what price?


	7. A Conundrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to Beca this one.
> 
> Thanks for the support so far guys! You're reviews and comments are always appreciated.

Everything's going to be alright.

At least that's the first thing that Beca tells herself.

Why does everything have a way of being complicated?

Sometimes it's funny, how the world seems so small and you're all connected.

Sometimes it's just too much.

Sometimes it just tears you apart.

As if the things that have happened so far happened for the very purpose of what's going on in the present.

The moment at hand.

At least, that was what Beca was going to find out.

"You're altruism has no place here!" Alex bellowed. Her office door was closed but her voice still pretty much echoed through the doors. The medical staff on the floor was trying so hard to ignore the arguments.

Beca was about to knock, wondering what her sister wanted to do when she heard Adrianne answer through gritted teeth. "We both know I'm the logical choice."

And Beca froze.

She understood.

But she was confused as to why the two of them would be arguing about it.

"No you're not." Alex argued before taking a deep breath.

Which Beca took as her cue, "What on earth are you two arguing about? And can you two pipe it down, the whole world can hear you." she said, entering the room and closing the door shut behind her.

Adrianne took a deep breath as Alex acknowledge Beca's presence. They both looked a little pale, the gash on Adrianne's head making her look a little grimmer than Alex. The former stoic, the latter exasperated.

But neither yielding any answers.

"Anytime now." Beca said, her frustrations getting the best of her.

"I'm a match for Chloe. I'm Rh null." Adrianne then said. "I've been donating blood regularly because of the rarity of it, matter of fact, I just did, so I'm volunteering myself for direct donation, especially now that I know it's for Chloe."

Beca heard.

Of course she did.

But somehow the words registered at an incredibly slow pace.

She looked at Alex with a confused expression.

And Alex immediately answered her question with three words. "So am I."

"You're also…" Beca started to say.

"I have the same blood type as Chloe and Adrianne. Small world." Alex commented. "Which is why I'm stopping your sister from doing something idiotic…"

"But it isn't, now is it? It's the most logically advantageous decision." Adrianne then cut her off.

"You could die! You have an increased risk of bleeding in surgery, and you do understand that we have a limited supply of your blood type, right?"

"I'm not stupid Alex, I know what I'm saying. I understand the risks."

"Yeah but you seem to not."

"You'll be facing the same risks." Adrianne argued.

"Yeah but…" Alex started to reply.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Beca cut in, her voice a little frazzled.

"No!" Alex and Adrianne chorused.

"No?" Beca echoed her thoughts. "My wife is dying…"

"Exactly. You're not in an emotionally stable state of mind to make the wisest decision. I'm your sister, and Alex was your former paramour. Alex is my best friend, despite not always being there for everything – shocking, I know, but she's one of my dearest friends so I guess it's clear now why I was so upset she kept you away then, but I digress. That and she's trying to save the wife of her former paramour. Her emotions are running high too."

"And you're my sister. Essentially Chloe's sister-in-law. There has to be …"

"Another way?" Adrianne finished for Beca, turning to look at her.

And Beca understood from the look in her eyes that there was no other way.

"Doesn't blood types…" Beca started to ask.

"Chloe's family members didn't match, I have the records. So hers probably resulted in a mutation from both sides, same as me. The Bellas didn't match either." Alex immediately replied, her voice somber.

"But it does run in mine." Adrianne replied with a sad smile. "My grandfather and my father."

"Both who are dead." Beca stated coldly. "The one time I need your dad to be alive… and actually be…"

"He can't donate anything even if he were alive." Alex replied.

"He tried donating for me." Adrianne finished.

"What?"

"The accident Beca, I apparently lost a lot of blood when I was hit by the car and my arm was crushed. My dad tried to donate but he was hemophilic. Extremely, so that he ended up needing donation too. My grandfather couldn't either because of the same reasons. So Alex, being the teenage daughter of a family friend, saved my life."

"But that means Alex is right." Beca reasoned.

"Beca, I'm not hemophilic, they ran tests and what-nots ages ago that proves I'm not."

"But the risks are great, Adrianne!" Alex argued.

"I know. Alex. I understand. But you and Beca need to see my point." Adrianne replied, and Beca had to say, she's never seen nor heard Adrianne make an argument so passionate as she was about to. "You face the same risks. You, who is a capable doctor, who is an extremely talented surgeon. Alex, you can save Chloe, you can save me – if worse comes to worse – and you can save a whole lot of the other people in this hospital dying right now because of that accident. If you become the donor, you would be indisposed. But if I am, then you can save more than just my life or Chloe's. You get the chance to save more. Do you see? It's the most advantageous solution for the whole situation. The risks are great either way, the chances are grim either way too. But we have greater chances of riding the storm out if we play the parts we do best."

Alex groaned. "I hate you so much right now. And I hate that I know you'll do this even if it isn't Chloe."

"Adrianne…" Beca mumbled.

And Adrianne gave her a sad smile.

"You can't stop me Beca."

"I know." she grumbled. "I just wish it isn't tearing me up right now." Beca added as she sobbed. "I'm just afraid I'll lose one of you. Or both."

Adrianne crossed the room, wrapping a hand around her sister. "I need to do this Beca, especially because she is Chloe. I care about her too. But more than that, saving Chloe means saving you. And you have to understand, I need to save my sister. Because I don't think I can face the thought of her dying again." she said breathlessly as the emotions finally overcame her.

And a solution was achieved.

Now time was their only enemy.


	8. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the radio silence, been busy for a while. I did, however, made some updates with my Bechloe Multiverse fic ('In Every World…') so you can also check that out.
> 
> In any case, I'll try to give updates as soon as I can.

Time.

It's quite a funny thing. When you don't need time, you have too much to spare, but when you need it, you're always running out.

Adrianne and Alex didn't waste any time. They moved quickly, started making preparations without even hesitating. Not even once.

And Beca? She was left sitting alone in Alex's office, paralyzed by her own thoughts. She can't lose them both, Beca just couldn't. Just the thought of it was just too much. She knew Alex, on a good day – and by that Beca meant the times she saw Alex's brilliance as a doctor during their time together – would always be capable of setting her emotions aside and be what was needed of her. But Adrianne? She doesn't even know how on earth she got as strong as she was now.

To smile despite knowing she was about to make a huge sacrifice.

Alaric was the first one to find her in Alex's office while looking for his own sister.

"You should see Adrianne. Or Chloe. Or get some rest." he said.

And for whatever reason Beca didn't argue.

She didn't scream out the pain building in her, the sadness, or the cold. She didn't voice out the thousand or so thoughts in her head at that moment. Instead, Beca wandered the hospital for a while before finding herself outside the room they were keeping Adrianne in as they prepared everything necessary for the surgery. Alex had insisted for another round of tests to make sure everything was okay.

Adrianne had her bed propped up, her eyes set at the dark cold night she got a glimpse of from her window looking pensive. Beca smiled sullenly. Her not so little sister had calmness in her demeanor, not even afraid of what was ahead, of the sacrifice she was about to make.

How could she be this way? Beca thought. In some ways, she was a little envious of it.

"You're allergic to penicillin. We found that the first time you got sick when you were two." Beca said after taking a deep breath and walking into the room. Adrianne tilted her head to face her, a question forming in her eyes asking Beca why she would say something so random.

Beca simply smiled before sitting at the foot of the bed and smiled. Weakly. "You slipped on an aerial rug once while running around inside the house which earned you a bruised knee. When you were younger, every single time it got too hot or too cold your nose would bleed. That thankfully got into control when you turned four. There was a time when you were three when you had an incredibly high fever in the middle of the night and both mom and Darth father had no clue whatsoever what to do. They were going to take you to the hospital but I got your fever down by having you wear all my clothes on top of yours and wrapping you up in every single comforter I could grab."

Adrianne laughed. "Yeah, I remember that. Father was incredibly furious but he did smile when my temperature got down."

It was Beca's turn to chuckle. "Yeah. He almost thanked me that time. Honestly, I just couldn't bear the thought of you at a hospital with doctors poking needles at you and all."

"Is that why you never visited me then? You know, when I got hit by the car?" Adrianne asked, her voice gentle and calm. And so full with understanding.

"It was one reason. Guilt was another." Beca replied. "But it was mostly because I saw how much blood you lost before the ambulance got there, and how hard you were crying and it was breaking my heart then. I felt like I broke my sister… a-and… I…" Beca mumbled, biting her lip, trying not to cry some more. Somehow she felt like she shouldn't have any tears left, but she was being proven wrong. "I didn't want to see you broken. And every time you got sick… the times you got hurt… and now you're here…" she sobbed, gesturing at the bed she was in

"Beca, I…"

Beca smiled, mostly in irony as she couldn't help the tears back anymore. "I know you're here saving Chloe. But I can't lose you. I lost you once and that's because I didn't fight for you. And it's a little ironic because you saved me from my walls same as Chloe and now, I feel like I'm not allowed to keep both of you. Am I even making any sense at all?"

And Adrianne nodded. For once she didn't have any words to say.

"I almost lost Chloe once too. Because when I wanted to fight for her I did something stupid and circumstance and all. I very nearly had to live a life without knowing happiness with Chloe. And I feel like I just… It's the first time I'm complete."

"Beca, I'm not going to die."

"But you never know what's going to happen! I feel like we're not done with catching up and I… I don't know what to think… I…" Beca rambled on as the tears kept streaming down her cheeks and Adrianne pulled her in for another hug. "I feel like I'm either signing your death or Chloe's. I feel like I'm choosing who I want to live between the two of you. And I love you both, in different ways, but I love you both and I can't lose you both."

"You do know that of all the time I've known you this is the most I've seen you show me your emotions, right?" Adrianne then said, her voice cracking as she tried to hide the emotions rising up the surface.

"Is it?" Beca asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Adrianne then replied, her voice gentle and soothing. "I told you Beca. I'm doing this not just to save Chloe but to save you as well. See, I love you too. And I can't see you broken either. I am glad you're showing me everything you feel right now though."

"Why are you so strong?"

"I'm not strong Beca."

"Well, you're not scared."

"I've made my peace." Adrianne answered simply.

"Don't say that!" Beca snapped back.

Adrianne then chuckled. "It's true though. The car accident wasn't a walk in the park, I spent going through a few years of recovery and surgeries to fix me. And the only person I could a scared little girl was you and you weren't there. Circumstance and all. So I just decided to accept everything. It was easier that way. I'm not brave Beca, I just have a different set of walls. You're here now though. And I have Sara. Nate too. I'm not alone anymore, so I have a different kind of peace. You're not alone too and you know that I'll always be with you, right?"

"You're saying that like you're saying goodbye. Don't, please don't."

"I'm not. You can count on it. I'll never say goodbye. Just goodnight."

"Goodnight?"

"Yeah. Look outside. No stars. Tonight is just your darkest night. But tomorrow, we'll have our brightest day. Okay? Tomorrow you'll see Chloe's smile again."

"I better see yours too."

Adrianne smiled. "You'll always see mine. My face is kind of everywhere right now thanks to my work." she said and Beca chuckled.

"Not funny."

"It kind of is." Adrianne retorted. "I love you Beca, I hope you know that."

"I love you too Adri." Beca replied. "So, how long is this night going to be?"

"As long as it's going to take, so you better be prepared and hang on tight."


	9. A Moment of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's short but I thought Adrianne's POV on what's going down would be interesting. I'll try to upload the next one in a few.
> 
> In another note, the Rh null blood type was briefly mentioned in the latest episode of 'The 100' so yeah, there's that.
> 
> The Bellas will be back in the next chapter. We're also getting a Beca and Annie moment and Beca and Aubrey moment later on.

She's been in this position before.

A few time actually.

The first few was to get her arm fixed up. That itself took a series of surgeries – they were worth it, yes, but to a young child it was a monumental series of events.

Yeah, Adrianne was scared.

She was going in alone in the operating room then with people she barely knew. She didn't know what to expect, or what comes next, and it was always the fear of the unknown that gets to you the most.

So really, she wasn't lying to Beca earlier when she said she wasn't brave. The difference this time was that Adrianne knew she wouldn't be alone.

Not again.

Never again.

It was the feeling she hated the most. Isolation.

She knew it wasn't Beca's fault, nor their mom's, that she was alone in the hospital while her father and grandparents merely dropped by whenever they could as they lived their busy lives. So Adrianne hated the situation itself. Being alone when all she wanted was to be with the people she loved.

Hell, even in the night when she was scared of having nightmares, she always held on tightly to Beca.

Then sometime during her preteens she had appendicitis.

So yeah, once again, she was alone in the same situation. Nate the only one there.

So maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought she was, but at that time Nate had just started working for her. It was different from the way they were now.

And this time, it was the same thing again, but Adrianne didn't feel so alone.

She was doing this for her sister and her sister-in-law.

And she had Nate – albeit unconscious – and Sara, Alaric too, and most specially Beca.

The Bellas too, as they dropped by her room to express the thanks and love and appreciation for what Adrianne was doing.

She was a little thankful that Alex was going in with her too.

So that was different.

She'll be with Alex.

"My life's in your hands now von Albrecht, don't mess this up. But don't forget that Chloe's life is in your hands too. You're the only one I trust to do this." Adrianne said as they reached the operating room, the surgical team ready to begin.

Alex raised her hand to stop the anesthesiologist from knocking her out. "I know. I'll get your kidney and I'll personally be the one to give it to Chloe while Grayson is starting things up for me. You really don't want any mistakes, huh?"

"No." Adrianne simply replied.

"Don't worry, there won't be any. Are you scared?"

"Hell yes." Adrianne said with a light chuckle. "But I have you, so I'm not totally alone."

"Guess that is something." Alex replied before smiling at Adrianne. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For forgiving me."

Adrianne smiled gently looking straight up the bright lights above her. "Well in some ways, you did save my life before so my faith in you is completely unfounded. 'Sides, I've always been impressed by your skills as a doctor when you don't abuse your power."

"And here I thought you've actually forgiven me."

"I do Alex." Adrianne replied sincerely. "Just don't kill me." she added, her voice weak, mustering up fake confidence with a mocking tone to try and mask the subtle pleading she couldn't stop from escaping her.

Alex tried to say something back – Adrianne knew that the blonde could tell she was nervous, that she was trying to avoid thinking about what's coming next – but she paused. Adrianne could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on the two of them, but she could feel Alex's piercing eyes on hers the most. She was scared. As always, in each and every time she found herself in the familiar scene of the O.R. And this time Adrianne understood the risks. She understood the numbers, the percentages, the stakes too. So yeah, she may not be showing it to just anyone, but everyone who knew what to look for – from the miniscule changes and twitches on her face to the emotions she try to hide deep within her eyes. "You know you're like my own little sister, right?"

"No, but I'm glad to hear it now. I feel so touched." Adrianne deadpanned.

"Quit the defense mechanisms Sinclair. I'll see you when you wake up?" Alex then said as if she was asking Adrianne if she was ready to begin.

Adrianne took a deep breath as she tried to clear her mind and nodded. "Save Chloe, okay?"

"I will." Alex replied and Adrianne once again nodded to confirm she was ready.

And soon enough, she found herself drifting off.


	10. The Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 10! Unlike most of my fics, I have to admit, I don't really have a planned ending for this yet, just a few ideas of what I want to touch upon.
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the absence for a while, I'm trying to get back to a reasonable writing schedule but I've been swamped with my actual work. I've also been trying to get back into writing my own original stories (because I do have some…), so there's that. As always, comments and reviews are always appreciated (they usually get me going!) and I'm always open to suggestions too. You can always PM me here or hit me up on twitter and on tumblr (thehypotensivegrad).
> 
> I'll try to upload chapter 11 and 12 tomorrow. Thanks for the patience guys!

"Sit down Beca! You're getting me all nervous." Aubrey commanded and Beca glared at her for only a minute before taking a deep breath and slumping down the seat next to her. She couldn't be too mad about it, she knew Aubrey was trying her best to keep calm.

The rest of the Bellas were dead silent, they were trying to keep themselves busy, trying not to think of the worst case scenario.

It was kind of unnerving to see them all quiet.

So Beca resigned to her fate of playing her most hated game ever. The waiting game.

But even with simply sitting down, Beca couldn't help but be nervous. She couldn't relax. Both her own wife and her sister are currently in surgery.

Two lives were at stake here if anything went wrong, and as much as Beca wished she could do something about, she couldn't do anything but wait.

She didn't have the power or the ability to even try.

And Beca hated it. The feeling of uselessness. She hated just sitting in the sidelines and watching as events unfold, especially when it pertains the few people she actually cared about.

She hated simply standing as she watched the people she loved turn their back and walk away.

Her father.

Step-father and sister.

Chloe.

Beca took a deep breath. No, Chloe never walked away from her. It was more like she nearly let her slip away.

She had so many chances.

They could have had a longer story.

A better story.

Something less tragic and sad.

Less riddled with storms.

She could have worked up the courage to talk to her and stay with her during hood night, instead she let her walk away, and minutes later there she was with Tim… or was it Tom?

Then she thought that maybe Chloe deserved better than her, especially when things fell apart during their first Regionals. She figured that walking away, from her, from the Bellas, would be better so that she could spare herself the pain of having to watch more people to walk away from her.

Then there was Nationals, and the whole set of practices leading up to it, convincing herself it was Jesse not Chloe she wanted.

The fear of graduation, of being left behind, looming.

Then there were the years of waiting, of dancing around feelings, of shrugging things off, and of running away.

Of walking into bear traps… both literally and figuratively…

And now, Chloe might leave her alone forever all while Beca knew for sure, she couldn't bear losing her at all.

She didn't even have the strength to try and be the one to walk away again.

Chloe was the best part of her.

She her light and let her shine.

She kept her warm, made her brave.

And yet here Beca's crumbling down – she knew that for a fact – because Beca was never brave like Chloe. Or Adrianne.

"She'll be okay, Becs. Red's going to be okay." Amy finally said.

'Yeah, we've been through the ringer so many time. Not as bad at this, but together we always pulls through." Cynthia Rose then added.

"But this is different. We can't just band together and sing our troubles away. We can't just cheer someone up because of the bad things that happen. The bad things are currently happening. We're currently living it. And I just… I'm not strong enough." Beca said with a scoff. "I'm not like Chloe. I don't even know what to do, what I can do. I just know I can't lose her, that's the only thought running in my head right now…. And I…" Beca argued. She was tired, and irritated, and upset, and angry, and hurting, and all of it.

Because she just wants to see the sunrise.

"That's not true. When we thought you died, Chloe broke down so bad I didn't even know how to pick up the pieces and fix her." Aubrey said truthfully. "Chloe had her moments of crying over my shoulder those four years. Then the next five too."

"Yeah, well she got it together, didn't she? I had her hurting so bad. And what about her waiting game, she stayed resilient through nine years of not being able to personally say that I love her. She's always been the stronger of the two of us, so tell me how on earth will I ever make it through this?" Beca rambled on. "I'm scared Aubrey. I'm really scared. I've never felt fear like this before. It's like I'm in a standstill, and I'm waiting for something, anything to happen. Because I know something's going to happen, I can just feel it. I'm afraid to fall asleep and wake up the next day realizing that this – all this, my life with Chloe – is just a dream. That it'll all fade into memory, get lost in time. And I just need to know if she's going to be okay."

"She is, Beca. I know she will." Aubrey argued. "You said it yourself, she's stronger than you."

"Not what Bree meant." Stacie said, immediately jumping in before Beca takes it the wrong way. "But if you made it back to us, she'll make it back too."

"And I'm sure Adrianne is fine too." Jessica said. "You're worried about her too, right Beca?" she asked and the Beca looked up to see Jessica giving her a weak smile.

"You're not alone cap. We're all here. So why don't you let us in, no hold barred this time? We're supposed to be here for each other, right?" Ashley then jumped in.

"Yeah, Beca. We want to know you intimately." Flo added and Amy sniggered. "Not that way, but sure, go ahead, make fun of it."

And Beca chuckled, wiping away her tears. She didn't even realize she was crying.

"It comes in waves." Beca started to say. "The feeling of simply floating by in the moments of calm and then of drowning when the storm rages. And every single time, it feels like Chloe's drifting away, further and further away."

"No one's supposed to be calm throughout this whole ordeal Beca." Jessica replied. "We know what you mean. We get it, we do. And it's tough with you, because the odds are stacked up against our fight now."

"It's not going to be easy, but we're resilient too." Emily then chimed in. "And we'll be here when Chloe wakes up. We'll greet her, and I'm sure Adri's going to be with us too."

"Yeah. All together we're strong, and you and Chloe most specially." Ashley added.

And Beca smiled.

Then the surprise came and they all heard Lilly speak out loud. "Yes, you two are titanium, right?"

Beca looked up and turned her attention to the quietest Bella. And it hit her. It was true.

Together they were strong.

So no matter how hard it gets, no matter how long the wait, she has to tough it out.

After all, courage is not the absence of fear.

And Beca was sure that Chloe was fighting fiercely for her life right now, so she had to hold on. Swim instead of simply floating, ask for help when she feels like drowning.

"On an important note…" Amy started to say. "Holy mother of Christ! She speaks!" she exclaimed after hearing what Lilly said. "Good timing on remembering about our lovers' secret song."

"Hang on." Beca then said before asking very warily, "How do you know about that?"

Stacie laughed. "Well, we never had the chance to properly ease you into letting you know this but when we thought you died Chloe might've shared her fondest memories with you."

"As per usual of Chlo, she overshared." Aubrey mumbled as she rubbed her temples.

Beca was about to respond to that, her cheeks flushed red. She needed some cheering up, she didn't expect this turn around. But before Beca could even speak up, Emily called for her attention. "Beca…" she said before nodding towards the direction of the double doors from the O.R.

Alex was talking to two other doctors, with Grayson trailing behind them.

This was it, the moment of truth.

And Beca's heart dropped, because she's never seen Alex's face so grave before.


	11. An Impossible Position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chapter 11. I'll upload 12 tomorrow and maybe 13 (if not, chapter 13 will be uploaded on Tuesday). Sorry if it's a little short. The next two ones would be longer.
> 
> Thanks for all the support thus far! And the patience too :)

"Where's Sara?" was the first thing Alex said as she approached the Bellas. She was joined by Dr. Grayson, both their faces unreadable. But Beca knew Alex well enough to know, there was something that bugged her, that upset her, and she was trying her best to keep it underwraps.

"I swear von Albrecht, if you killed Chloe… I mean how did you get in on the surgery on the first place? Isn't there some conflict of interest there…" Aubrey started to go off before Beca nudged her, shooting her a sharp glance to zip it.

Alex took a deep breath her hand rubbing the back of her neck for a bit, "The joke's getting really old Posen." she sighed. Once again, Beca knew, this was serious. Alex was highly stressed about it.

Aubrey was about to respond but Stacie beat her to the punch, "Sara's on the phone with Adri's grandmother earlier. I'm guessing she's still talking to…" she started to explain.

"Alex." Sara said, right on cue.

"Well then, I think we should jump right into it." Grayson said, urging Alex to talk.

But Alex didn't budge, and though it was only a few seconds of silence, Beca felt like an eternity may have passed before she said anything.

"The procedure itself went well." was Alex's opening line.

Beca steadied herself as Alex paused to let everyone take in what she had just said. "But?" she reluctantly asked.

"There's a lot of internal damage with Chloe that we still had to fix. She suffered from heavy trauma after all. We had to address some of those issues, she sustained hepatic injuries from the accident but they are not as severe as some of her injuries. We also had some bleeding. Chloe lost a substantial amount of blood but we managed to get her stable for the transplant surgery." Grayson replied. "At any rate, Chloe is stable now but she's still in critical condition. She still needs a lot of blood too, which we have in limited supply. We're keeping a close eye on her status over the next forty eight to seventy two hours. If her condition doesn't change…"

"What?" Beca asked, trying to keep her cool as best she could but her tone was steadily rising none the less. "You'll tell me to just what? Accept her fate and move on?" she spat out, feeling a lump in her throat at the thought of what Grayson was trying to say.

"Beca," Alex started to say, "we've done the best we could, and we're still doing the best we could. Like Dr. Grayson said, we're keeping a close eye on Chloe's condition."

"You really better do Dr. von Albrecht." Cynthia Rose jumped in, her tone was serious. "Adri and Beca trusts you, that's pretty much the only reason why we do too, so if anything happens to Red, you're going to have to answer to us."

"You too Grayson. Don't think we'll let you get away." Flo added.

"Okay guys, why don't you just calm down a little." Emily then said, tempers and emotions were escalating. "Let's not threaten the people in charge of keeping Chloe alive too."

Beca shot Emily a thankful look before taking a deep breath herself, trying to keep herself calm. "How's Adri?"

"Right." Alex said before pursing her lips together and rubbing her temple. "Adrianne's stable, but her case is a little complicated."

"Alex, what do you mean?" Sara asked, beating Beca to the punch.

"She woke up during surgery." Alex answered, assuming a rather detached tone as she tried to do her job as a doctor to the best of her abilities. "Twice."

"Twice?" Beca asked.

"Adrianne woke up just after we extracted one of her kidneys. Her vitals sky rocketed after that, and we had to address the fact that she was bleeding severely as a result. I made sure she was stable before letting Dr. Queen close her up."

"Where's Dr. Queen then?" Sara asked.

"And you said twice Alex, did she wake up twice consecutively after you got her stable… or… what?" Beca added as she impatiently demanded answers.

"To answer your first question, Dr. Queen, who is one of the top surgeons of this hospital may I add, is currently…" Grayson started to say.

"What? Crying in a corner somewhere for his lack of competence in the most important surgery of his life?" Aubrey snapped back.

"That's one way of putting it." Grayson honestly answered.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

And Alex sighed deeply. "She woke up a second time while Dr. Queen was closing her up. He panicked and Adrianne was once again bleeding out on the table. The surgical team managed to get her under again, and they addressed the situation best they could. Dr. Queen managed to successfully stitch her up but he's still completely shaken about it to come talk to you. Adrianne's stable too at the moment, but we're monitoring her conditions as well."

"But she is going to be fine, right Alex?" Beca asked, her eyes searching for any sign or indication of certainty on Alex's face. But she was only met with the stone-hard stoic expression on her face.

"Beca, she lost a lot of blood too during the surgery." Alex started to say and Beca could already feel the dread coming. "And we have a limited supply of her blood type."

"So wait, you're telling me where back to square one?" Aubrey asked.

"Not exactly since square one was needing a donor for Chloe." Ashley said, jumping in.

"But essentially, yes you are." Grayson stated mater-of-factly. "Alex is the only one who could give the blood that we need."

"And I will donate." Alex interjected.

"Yes, but we can't exactly drain you." Grayson argued back before turning his attention back to the Bellas, Beca, and Sara. "But depending on how things go…"

"…you're going to have to choose." Alex said sullenly, letting her emotions show for the first time. She was distraught, and torn, Beca could tell from the cracking of her voice. "You, both you and Sara, actually, would have to decide who your first priority is to save. If it comes to needing more blood, if it comes to needing resources…"

"You have to choose who to save, who we prioritize first." Grayson finished for Alex.

"You mean you're essentially asking me who I think should live or die?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"If it comes down to it." Grayson replied before Alex could even say anything else.

"How could you even…" Beca started to say, frustrations boiling up.

She was drowning again.

But this time it was worse.

It was like she was getting even more and more torn up.

"Then pray and hope it doesn't come to that." Grayson replied before excusing himself.

Beca glared at him as he walked away, leaving the Bellas and even Sara in stunned silence as they processed everything.

Alex looked up and met Beca's eyes after staring at the floor as she listened to what Grayson had said earlier. She couldn't look them in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. But the fight's not over Beca, and I'm not giving up on either of them."

"What's his problem anyways?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"He's smart but he's got issues." Alex answered before glancing towards Sara. "You do know what Adri's decision is right?"

"She told me." Sara relied.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"No." Sara replied truthfully. "But I'll honor her wishes."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Beca asked confused.

And tired.

And honestly just drained of everything.

Like she was falling even deeper than she had already fallen into the deep abyss.

"Adri – in case of any worse case scenario happening – Adri wanted to make sure that we prioritize Chloe." Alex relied.

As each word sank in Beca realized, despite the promises, despite the hope of seeing the coming day after their long night, Adrianne was prepared to die.

And she didn't know exactly how to feel at that moment, or what to think.

Just that she wanted to wake up from this nightmare.


	12. ...Right in the Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have some flashbacks and sort of flashback dream sequences in this chapter! And as promised it's longer than the last few updates. I'll try to update with a chapter every night this week.
> 
> On that note, I'll upload 13 as fast as I can…
> 
> Thanks for the support so far!

They were lying down in bed, they have been all day. Beca was just released from the hospital earlier that day and despite the Bellas being the Bellas and throwing a welcome back party and all, she managed to convince her friends that she needed to rest.

Rest with Chloe at the very least.

And it felt perfect, just lying down, watching the patterns formed by the shadows the faint light from a small lampshade formed on the ceiling. Chloe was happily tucked in her arms, her head against Beca's chest humming contently as Beca lazily played with Chloe's hair, twirling a few loose strands.

Beca could feel Chloe smiling, drawing her attention to the redhead with curiosity. "What?"

"Your heart. If the doctors didn't say you're healthy and free to go, I'd be worried. It's just, it's beating strangely, irregularly. Like the rhythm of a song, or something." Chloe said with a light laugh. "It's like you're nervous."

"I am." Beca truthfully answered.

"Why?"

"You make me nervous. You always have."

Chloe laughed. "Beca Mitchell, you already have me in all ways that matter. Actually, you had me two nights ago on your hospital bed for crying out loud. What else do you have to be nervous about when you're around me?" she asked, rolling over so that she could face Beca.

"Because you're, well, you." Beca answered with a smile. "Every day feels new with you. How can I not be nervous? You make me feel a thousand different things at the same time and I know it's never going away. Believe me Chlo, I tried. I tried pushing it away, burying it deep. I tried running away from it and you but the pull to return to you gets stronger every single time. Crazy thing is that I love it. I love you. And I wouldn't have it any other way Chlo."

"I love you too Becs." Chloe said as she smiled, immediately capturing Beca's lips with her own but before things escalated the Bellas came bursting through Chloe's doors, dragging the couple out for an obligatory pizza dinner. Their argument was that Beca had enough 'rest'.

Beca jolted up from her seat, waking up next to Chloe's hospital bed. Her hand was still strongly holding onto her wife's hand, all while she drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the past.

"How long was I out?" Beca asked looking at Aubrey who was sitting on her own chair and sipping her quite possibly eighth cup of coffee.

"Twenty minutes." Aubrey replied and Beca nodded. "You should get something to eat or drink, you haven't left Chloe's side since Alex said we can go see her."

"I'm fine." Beca replied, shrugging off the fact that she felt hungry the moment Aubrey brought it up.

Aubrey was about to counter what Beca said when Amy came through the door, a few snacks fresh from the vending machine in hand. "Yo cap, here." she said tossing Aubrey's favorite snack towards her. "Stacie said you ought to have something."

"Geez Posen, practice what you preach." Beca then said and Aubrey gave her a look she usually gives Beca when the DJ wins and argument. A rare occurrence, but for a moment Beca was just relieved that somehow things felt familiar.

No, they weren't back to normal. But it was something.

"You should eat too Shawshank." Amy said, passing a small bag of bite-sized cookies to Beca. "We have Jashley driving to any twenty four hour fast food joint or diner for actual food for later, but I figured this will help keep up our strength."

"Thanks Amy." Beca replied as she reluctantly released Chloe's hand to get something in her system.

Long night ahead, as Adrianne would have said it.

And of course there was Adri, Beca had been trying to avoid thinking about her for as long as she could, but she can't keep avoiding it forever. She remembers how Adri smiled at her in her hospital bed, promising that the day would come soon and that the sun would shine too. That they had a long night ahead but they'll weather the storm.

That she'll see her again when she wakes up.

And Beca truly didn't know how to feel. A part of her just wanted to hold her sister and thank her endlessly, she was selflessly making a huge sacrifice for her, for Chloe, so that they can have their happy ending and keep it that way.

Yet there was a part of her that felt a little upset, betrayed even, that Adrianne didn't even tell her the decision she made. That Adri didn't dare voice out her thoughts; that she was ready to die if it had to come down to that situation. And it hurts like a knife in a heart, because Beca didn't want to see her suffer, not for her own happiness.

The of course she goes and wonders how the little girl afraid of sleeping alone at night managed to be brave enough to go through what she had just gone through.

"Adrianne?" Amy asked having decided to stick around to keep her and Aubrey some company. Beca nodded.

"You still haven't seen her, why don't you go and check on her right now Beca?" Aubrey suggested.

"Yeah, if I'm not mistaken, her girlfriend's with her. Nate's completely knocked out when we decided to drop by and say hi, and I don't think he's awake yet so you and Sara could be alone for a while."

"What are you trying to get at?" Beca asked, although a part of her already knew where this was going.

"I know you know it's hard for her too now Shawshank. Adri adores Chloe like a sister, I'm sure Sara sees both you and Red the same way." Amy started.

"In other words, you need to suck it up Mitchell and go talk to your potential sister-in-law. There must be a lot of things running through your head right now that you'd want to tell her." Aubrey chimed in.

Beca simply nodded, stealing a glance at Chloe. She really didn't want to leave her side but she did want to see how Adri was doing. "Go Beca, Amy and I have it covered. We'll keep an eye out on Chloe."

"Thanks Aubrey." Beca replied and finished the small pack of cookies before taking a sip of water and making herself look a little more presentable than she was in her current state. She went back to Chloe's side within minutes, gingerly pressing her lips on the redhead's forehead before whispering "I'll be back soon Chlo, I promise."

Adrianne was only four doors down the hallway from Chloe so it was easy for the Bellas who have claimed the hallway theirs to check on them every now and then. Still, the walk to Adri's room felt like an entire mile long. Shenodded towards the rest of the Bellas hanging outside – Cynthia Rose and Stacie trying to console a highly overly emotional Emily while they watched a Disney movie on the younger Bellas iPad, Flo had fallen asleep, and Lilly was keeping herself busy by merely observing the hospital staff. Like Amy said, Jessica and Ashley were still out for food.

Beca stood silently outside Adrianne's door for some time, remembering how earlier that day she was standing outside the same door and looking at her, Adri having a thoughtful look on her face as she gazed outside her window.

Now it was different. Now she saw Sara sitting on a chair next to Adrianne, holding on to her hand and pressing it on her cheeks. She never took her eyes away from her and Beca couldn't help herself but think of two things. One was that Sara must really love her sister. Two was that the scene before her was entirely reminiscent of the same scene she was in with Chloe.

"She's going to be okay." she heard Sara say before turning to greet Beca with a smile. "She promised me she would – alright, maybe I made her promise me – but she's never broken a promise before, and I don't think she's planning to break one anytime soon."

Beca smiled. "I'm sorry." she said as she stepped inside the room to join Sara.

"What for?"

"Placing you in a situation like this."

"It wasn't exactly your fault Beca." Sara said. "And it's not like I could've stopped Adri at any rate. Once she sets her mind to something, that's it. No one can change it."

Beca nodded, she tried to say something but couldn't form any thought in what she would have said anyways so she opted for the silence that followed, pulling up the other free chair and joining Sara for a while.

"You weren't there when she was little, right? When she was in the hospital?" Sara asked.

"No. Our mom tried to get me to come visit her, but I never did. It was hard for me seeing her in the state she was in back then."

"I get it. My younger brother fell down from his treehouse when he was little. I thought the worst has happened to him, and when I saw him all bandaged up, I just couldn't help myself so I cried."

"You two are close, huh?"

"Yeah. We almost lost our mom to cancer when we were younger and at that time she was still recovering. It was just a highly emotional roller-coaster ride. I told Adri the story once and she laughed, not because she thought it was funny. She said she thought that it was just so like me, incredibly sweet and caring, that of course I would cry. That's when she told me the story about her scar and the car accident."

"Adri's strong." Beca then said. "She's been through great amounts of ordeal and here she is, still making the hard choices all while I'm a sobbing mess."

"She was a sobbing mess too, at least once. It was when she heard you died." Sara replied. "She was inconsolable. And she did confess to crying a lot when she found out from her father that she couldn't ever see you again. Don't think that just because you cry – and let's face it, that's pretty much all we could do in this situation other than wait – that you're weak, that you're not brave Beca. It takes a lot of strength to let people see your vulnerability or to even admit that you are vulnerable."

Beca smiled and Sara smiled back. For a while it felt peaceful. For a while she felt hopeful.

The simple act of smiling seemed to warm her up a little. "Remind me again why you're still not married to my sister?"

"It's not for the lack of asking, trust me. We've just been really busy, Adri especially."

Beca chuckled. "Well, maybe it's time to stop waiting, life happens every day and if you don't take your chances, you might miss out on the best things. Take it from someone who's been there."

"I will." Sara replied before looking at Adrianne quite alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked.

"Her temperature's rising up. She's feeling incredibly warm." Sara said before Adrianne started convulsing. Sara was quick on her feet to see what was going on when her eyes fell down on Adrianne's body and stood still, afraid and shaken. She followed Sara's gaze and saw what was wrong. Beca tried to ask Sara to go get help but she had already snapped from her initial shock and was already out the door before she could say anything.

Beca quickly removed Adrianne's blankets to check and make sure she was seeing things right. Blood was seeping through the thin fabric of the hospital gown as Adrianne shook even more violently, her vitals going crazy.

Alex was the first one in followed by a swarm of other doctors and nurses who tried to get Beca out of the room.

"No, I need to be there!" Beca screamed. "She's my sister! Alex what the hell is going on with her?!"

But Alex didn't answer and the silence gripped onto Beca, shaking her to her core with a new kind of fear. She had one thought and one thought only.

She was losing her sister.

And for whatever reason she couldn't help but think of Adrianne back she was little.

Adrianne shot her a glance one night after dinner, pleading with her. It was right after her father chastised Beca for sneaking into Adri's room every night. He argued that she needed to get used to sleeping alone otherwise she'll never learn to let go of her fears and face the night head on.

Beca tried to actually listen for once to her step-father. She argued to herself that it was for Adrianne's sake.

But she caved, Adri's puppy dog eyes on repeat in her head was too much to bear.

"Hey kiddo." she whispered as she carefully closed Adrianne's door and snuck into her bed again. Adrianne stooped sniveling and shaking as Beca produced a pair of earbuds attached to her Walkman. She smirked at Adrianne who in turn beamed back and started squealing her thanks. "Shh! The 'rents might hear us! Do you want me to be scolded again?"

"No." Adrianne replied in the most adorable way possible and clung onto Beca. "Thanks though. You're the best Becs!"

"'Course I am." Beca replied, the smirk turning into a warm smile as she hit play and started humming the tune of the song that instantly played. Before long Adrianne was drifting into sleep and Beca pulled up the comforter around her little sister to make sure she was tucked in all warm and cozy.

That was one of the last nights she spent with Adrianne, the car accident happening two months later.

She didn't know she was going to lose Adrianne then, and it hurt like hell when it did.

She knew about it now, and the hurting was much worse as she watched the doctors worked to save her life.

Beca couldn't help, and quite frankly, she didn't care much, not anymore. She was crying her heart out because that's what it felt like, drowning in a river of her tears. Sara was right next to her, Cynthia Rose and Lilly offering her support while Emily and Flo tried to attend to Beca.

But things weren't at its worst…

…because the worst was just to happen.

Amy was quickly out of Chloe's room to get some help as all the machines she was hooked up to started beeping loudly. Stacie was quick to console Aubrey after Grayson had her out of the room with a group of doctors rushing to her aid, working as hard as they could stabilize her.

This is not happening, Beca thought.

"This can't be happening." Beca desperately cried out.

Adrianne first…

…then Chloe…

She can't lose both. She can't lose either.

"Aubrey what happened?" Beca asked, her voice sounding a little high-pitched.

"I… I don't know…" Aubrey replied at a loss for words and speaking as best she could.

All she could here was the crazy beeping of the machines, of the doctors all trying to save the both of them. Beca closed her eyes, her hands rubbing her temples. "This can't be happening." she said through gritted teeth as she tried to shut her mind off.

All she could see were flashes of memories with Chloe first, then with Adrianne, then alternating.

All she could hear were songs that meant something, Chloe's voice, her laughter. She could hear Adrianne telling her everything was going to be alright too.

And all she could feel?

All she could feel was her heartbreaking, being crushed from the weight of the heavy world. She could hear Alex and Grayson's voices telling her what they had said earlier, that Adrianne was prepared to die, that she would have to make a choice.

And it was tearing her apart, just the thought of it, the idea and the great possibility that one of the two would soon step out of the room and ask her to choose.

"Who do we save Beca?"

"Who gets to live?"

Beca shook her head trying to keep those thoughts, those voices, out of her head.

And so she ran.

Before they could even ask what felt like the inevitable question.

Because she can't choose.

And she knew, somewhere deep down she knew, what Alex and Sara would have said and done anyways.

When Beca finally stopped running, she felt her knees go weak and she fell down the floor. Her wails and sobs echoing through the secluded area she found herself in, letting all her emotions out.

Because she most certainly couldn't keep it inside of her any longer.

Because why? Why was it all happening to her? To the people she loved and cared about? Why? Haven't they been tested enough?

When she finally looked up and realized where she was, Beca couldn't help but think of the irony for finding herself there.

But maybe, that's where she needed to be.


	13. Science and Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So yeah, like I said, I haven't figured out a way to end this story yet (it will still have about 25 chapters though). Bear patience with me and I apologize for ripping Beca emotionally apart.
> 
> At any rate, the end is still not neigh, so we might still have a few bumps along the way. This chapter is solely on Beca and Aubrey for now but I felt it was important. This is on Aubrey's POV.
> 
> Thanks for the support so far! Reviews and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> The title of the chapter is somewhat loosely based on the song of the same name by The Script.

She left!

She just ran and left!

The nerve of Mitchell!

As if she wasn't hurting herself, as if she didn't feel like drowning or breaking down at any moment too.

How could that munchkin be so thoughtless!?

At least those were the thoughts running through Aubrey's head as she huffed and puffed and stomped through the hospital looking for Beca. Nearly minutes ago, Aubrey knew for sure, her knees were about to give out – hell, it felt like she was about to have a heart attack. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was that Beca couldn't be found anywhere and almost all the Bellas helped on searching her.

They went to all the obvious places that Beca would run and hide at first before expanding their search when they realized the DJ couldn't be found anywhere. The Bellas were about to give up when Aubrey had an inspired idea.

And so that's how she found herself marching towards the small chapel in the hospital.

As she opened the doors and let herself in, Aubrey noticed how it was quite empty. No one by the pews, no one lighting candles to send their prayers despite the tragedies of the day.

And yet, all the candles were lit.

As if people came and left in dwindling numbers.

Beca wasn't anywhere near the altar, and Aubrey was about to give up too when she turned around and saw the DJ sitting on the floor near the wall by the door she had just stormed in, her knees drawn to her chest, her hands wrapped around it, hiding her face away.

She didn't look like she was crying anymore, that much Aubrey could tell. She initially wanted to give Beca a piece of her mind for running, but seeing her the way she was at that very moment – tears all dried up, looking so empty and desolate – Aubrey couldn't help but sympathize instead.

Beca – self-proclaimed badass hobbit DJ – never looked so small and fragile before. She's never seen her so broken and torn before.

And it some ways Aubrey couldn't help but remember the way Chloe was when Beca disappeared from their lives – especially after the memorial service held for her.

Aubrey walked towards Beca and settled down on the floor right next before, careful not to disturb whatever peace has taken hold of the DJ. Looking at her closely, Aubrey realized just how much Beca was hurting. No, she was no longer crying, but she was still shivering, whispering Chloe's name in shaky breaths.

Beca's whole world was collapsing.

And like with Chloe before, Aubrey had no idea what to do to fix it.

She wasn't exactly doing well either, barely keeping herself whole at the moment.

"You two really love each other, huh?" Aubrey said, breaking the silence. Beca stooped shaking, barely tilting her head up, glancing sideways to look at Aubrey before she leaned on the wall and looked up ahead at the altar. "It's like you two can't exist without each other." she continued. "Sometimes I think the only way Chloe held on to dear life was because you were still actually alive and the universe was helping her go through the motions of life one step at a time."

"Is it supposed to hurt this way?" Beca squeaked, her voice sounded weak and broken.

"I suppose the act of losing someone hurts so much more than having lost someone because at least feeling that you've lost someone meant that you were past the act of losing, it means what feel is conjured up by memories rather than feeling countless knives being jammed to your chest. Does that make sense?"

"I have no clue Posen, you tell me."

"But I don't know what to tell you Beca." Aubrey answered truthfully. "I don't have the answers. Is that why you came here when you ran?"

"I didn't know where I was running to." Beca replied. "And even if, I don't think I'll willingly come here. I've never been the religious person, sometimes I even wonder if there is a God. Sometimes I don't even know what to believe in. I think there's something – because there's got to be something – governing our lives somehow, giving it meaning, giving us purpose. Otherwise, I don't know why – I won't have a reason why – this is all happening. Why I…" she said before taking a deep painful sob. Tears started to slowly trail down Beca's cheeks once again, Beca biting her lips as she tried to restrain herself, and Aubrey could see the pain in her eyes, in every single feature etched on her face.

This was torture for her.

"…why I'm losing her… Chloe…"

"She's stable." Aubrey said matter-of-factly. "As soon as Alex had Adrianne stabilized she jumped in and replaced Grayson. I guess there is some good in von Albrecht after all."

"Chloe… she's… and Adri…"

"Chloe's still in critical condition, still under surveillance, but stable." Aubrey replied. "Adri though, she's stable for now but Alex is a little worried. Her stitches opened and she's lost more blood. She has a fever along with an infection. Apparently, people who have surgery are more immunocompromised or something compared to healthy people and…"

"…and Adri has some sort of shoddy immune system to begin with, I know." Beca mumbled defeated. "So they are still not in the clear."

"But they are stable."

"Stop repeating that like it's supposed to mean something, Posen!" Beca snapped. "They could still die!"

"Well at least I would have been able to say goodbye because I didn't run away!" Aubrey shot back leaving Beca stunned silent. "I'm sorry Beca, I know this might be hard…"

"Damn right it is! Do you know how it feels like to be in a position where you need to choose between your own wife and your sister? Do you know how guilty it makes me feel that I didn't stop Adri from volunteering herself to be in this position, because I knew it was the only way to save Chloe mostly because Adri thinks of the greater picture, the greater good, and the greater number of lives that can be saved? Because as much as I hate it, her words are being proven right, that Alex is the only one who can keep them alive, and all I could do is be selfish and wish that someone else was in her position, because I want Chloe to live so much… and… and I don't to have to worry about someone else… about losing someone else, I mean… and it's so selfish, because I don't want to give any of them up… and… and…"

"Mitchell, would you shut up and let me finish." Aubrey said calmly this time, cutting in. "I'm being selfish too. In truth, I wished that Alex was the one in Adri's position right now, that if anyone should die saving Chloe, it should be Alex. And it makes me feel worse that you think it would. It makes me feel like I'm a horrible human being. But that's just it, I'm human, so are you. And in the end, I think you're right to believe that things happen for a reason. Looking for you, we saw just how many other families are suffering the same way we are – because let's face it the Bellas are a family too – and I see the number of people Alex has already helped and still is helping. And in some way, I see that Adri was right too. In some way, she's helping them too. I get it okay? You don't want to see them in the position they're both in right now, but things are happening for a reason, and I'm holding onto that. Truth be told, the only thing I'll call you out on being selfish about is the fact that you just ran. That you could only see your pain, all because you still haven't let us fully in. Sara's in pain too, you know? Nate will be in pain too. And guess what they're doing, what they'll do? They'll let us in. Because we're not all alone…"

"…we're together…" Beca mumbled thoughtfully as if she just realized something.

"Right, we're together." Aubrey replied. "I'm not religious too, FYI. But I get what wishing for a miracle is. I don't even know who I'm wishing and begging and praying to. I just know I need to hold onto something. And sometimes, having people hope against all odds with you, having someone wishing so hard to have the same outcome, that's all I really need to hold onto."

Beca chuckled. "Because we only have each other?" she asked and Aubrey nodded. "I never thought we'd be like this, Posen. Never crossed my mind on the day we met."

"Like this?"

"Friends. You saving me from my own insanity."

"Well, I can't say the same for you, Mitchell. I knew you'd be trouble for my health and for Chloe from the start."

"And you let her marry me?" Beca said, feigning indignation.

"I said you'd be trouble, I never said you weren't perfect for her. If anything, I'm glad it's you she's with. I can see how much you love her, and I guess that's enough. I love Chloe like a sister, and I suppose – as much as I hate to admit it – you were worth the trouble."

"Chloe was worth the wait."

"Of course she is."

"Although I don't think I'm doing her any justice right now." Beca admitted. "I feel so weak. Chloe's much stronger than I am."

"I don't think you can compare your strength to hers Beca. You're strong in different ways. Chloe was patient, but she was hurting as she waited. She cried too, many times. Especially when you kissed Swanson during your first Nationals. And if I may remind you, she nearly lost it while she faced the prospect of losing at the Worlds if the Bellas didn't get it together, although I think that was mixed with the overwhelming feeling of losing you forever at that time."

"What are you trying to get at Aubrey?"

"You're doing just fine Beca. You're strong too. You've barely slept, barely ate or drank anything, your pushing yourself to the point of physical exhaustion. You're fighting for her Mitchell. I can tell. From the way you never let go of her hand, to the way you'd kiss her tenderly before leaving her side, promising to be back soon. You're constantly reminding her that you'll be here when she wakes up, if anything – and I don't know if Chloe even has any idea of what's going on or what, whether consciously or unconsciously – you're giving her something to hold onto. Something to fight for and live for."

"Thanks Aubrey." Beca said. "You have no idea how much I really needed to hear that."

Aubrey smiled, this encounter didn't go the way she imagined it would, but she was glad it did. If she were being honest, she and Beca were definitely best friends too, she cared for the DJ like a sister too. And she's grown attached to Adri as well, so really she understood Beca's position perfectly well. Maybe Beca's feeling the most blow, that's true, but that doesn't mean she can't turn to someone about it.

"While we're hear, how about we light a candle for Chloe and Adri?" Aubrey then said.

"I already did." Beca said. "I actually lit about eight for both for safe measure."

Aubrey chuckled, "I thought you said you weren't religious?"

"You're not the only one hoping for a miracle. Alex might not be enough to save them both."

"We can't afford to think that."

"True, but I'm desperate." Beca answered truthfully.

Aubrey smiled again as she turned to look at the altar before them. True, she wasn't religious either. If she were going to be completely honest, she'd say she's actually skeptical of religious belief itself. But it definitely didn't hurt to believe in something. Even if it's just having faith in your friends or your family and loved ones.

"What time is it?" Beca then asked.

"Around 3 in the morning." Aubrey replied.

"We still have a long night ahead." Beca said thoughtfully.

"The following day isn't going to be any better either, it's apparently going to rain all day."

"That's not exactly promising." Beca commented.

"Think about it this way, Mitchell. Maybe it doesn't matter that all you have for the most part right now are rainy days and dark stormy nights. From what you've been through, no, from all you've been through with Chloe to get to where you are right now, I'd say let them come. It could only mean that you'll only have sunny days left ahead of you two. I'd say the same for Adri, and of course Sara."

"Thanks Posen." Beca then replied, a light smile forming on her lips. She was feeling a little better.

And Aubrey knew, she herself was feeling a whole lot lighter too.


	14. The Expected and the Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday… I… well… I was exhausted...
> 
> At any rate, here's the new chapter. I was planning to write something about what Alaric's been up to but I decided to push that back a chapter.
> 
> I still do hope you enjoy this update.

"Mrs. Beale!" Beca exclaimed as she and Aubrey made their way back from the chapel.

"Beca! Thank heavens! You're friends said you were missing." was the eager response of the mother hen of the Beale family, already in tears as she ran up to hug Beca as tight as Chloe would have done so herself. "And how many times do I need to tell you, call me Mom!"

"I'm sorry." Beca said feeling a little ashamed for running away at a very crucial moment. If Aubrey hadn't reassured here during their walk back that to fall apart is human is fine, she would have probably ran again, not being able face Chloe's parents. She promised them that she would take care of their daughter, and even though Beca knew she really didn't have any power to save Chloe in her current situation, she felt like she's failing at the 'taking care' part.

"Oh, but there's nothing to apologize for dear." Mrs. Beale said as she was then seconded by her husband. From the looks of it, only Chloe's parents were there, the rest of the family couldn't come.

"How did you get here in the first place?" Aubrey asked a little surprised.

"Oh, this young lady here, she had us flown here." Mr. Beale said as she pointed to Sara. Beca felt a little ashamed as well when she met Sara's eyes again after running out earlier, but Sara simply smiled. Her face looked tired, her smile looked worn, but one look from her sister's girlfriend made Beca knew all was understood and forgiven.

"Adrianne?" Beca asked as she choked up a little and Sara nodded.

Of course it would be her.

"Right, how are you doing about that Beca? We heard your sister is the reason why our daughter's still hanging in there." Mr. Beale then said.

"Sorry, Red father, she isn't looking peachy at the moment." Amy answered a little sullenly. Beca can't help but note the effort that the Australian had been putting in trying to keep the atmosphere light though, and Beca knew, she would always be thankful for that.

Somehow the talk with Aubrey was a bit refreshing, like the dreamlike state she was in earlier had finally passed. She was awake now, and for the first time since they arrived at the hospital, she was having a good clear look of how her friends were doing. Emily looked like a sobbing mess. Jessica and Ashley both had their make-up and mascara running everywhere. Amy had really puffy red eyes too all while Cynthia Rose looked like she was about to doze off only for the first time, barely being able to keep a hold on the phone she had in her hand.

Stacie wasn't looking fabulous either, she's been crying nonstop. Flo was seconds away from just completely nodding off like Cynthia Rose. Even Aubrey looked completely worn, bloodshot eyes and all.

Sara was probably in the worst state. If anything, Beca was sure that how Sara looked like at the moment was a good reflection of how she looked like at the moment. As a hopeful thought, she made a mental note of cleaning up later so that she'd at least look presentable when Chloe wakes up.

Everyone kept each other company, exchanging stories to keep themselves awake until morning came and Mr. and Mrs. Beale volunteered to get the group some breakfast. Alex dropped by every hour to check on both Chloe and Adrianne too.

"How are they?" Beca asked just as Chloe's parents left. "Come on Alex, I've been dying to know, I just couldn't ask in front of Chlo's parents. Afraid I'd breakdown again and scare them. How's Chloe? How's Adri?"

Alex took a deep breath and sighed, trying to keep herself busy with Chloe's chart as she checked on the redhead. She had just left Adrianne's room so Beca knew she would have an update on her sister too. The stoic expression on Alex's face was an unwelcomed sight though. "I'm sorry Beca." were the first words out of her mouth, keeping her voice down low as to not wake up Aubrey who had just finally dozed off in Stacie's arms. Somehow the couple managed to make themselves comfortable on one lousy hospital chair.

"Be honest with me Alex." Beca said, trying to keep herself calm and preparing for the worst.

"Chloe, she's still recovering. I don't think I have to repeat the extent of her injuries, Grayson made it perfectly clear for you. My worry earlier was if she'd still reject the kidney that Adri donated, especially since she coded earlier, but thinks look like they're stabilizing. We're on alert to make sure that none of her other organs shut down and we're also monitoring that tear in her heart muscle that Grayson's team fixed earlier. As for Adri, her temperature is still skyrocketing. We're trying to treat her best we could but… it's an uphill battle Beca." she said, her voice shaking and Beca could tell Alex was trying her best to hide her frustrations. "It's like… it's like everything wrong that could possibly happen to her is happening." Alex breathed out before recomposing herself. "We're treating her infection best we could but there's only so many antibiotics we could use that she hasn't developed resistance to yet and she isn't allergic to. My hope is we get her fever to break soon. She's also having difficulty in breathing. And of course, we're still short on blood for Adrianne and Chloe, so there is that. With the mishap during the surgery and her stitches opening… ugh… I don't know what to do Beca. I'm sorry. But I am doing my best."

Beca nodded simply trying to process everything Alex said. "If only that good for nothing ass of a man I married was still alive, she could save his daughter." she heard her mom say.

Which was impossible because her mom was in San Francisco, right?

Nope.

"Ms. Spencer." Alex commented as Beca's mom entered the room.

"I told you to call me Elizabeth." she said towards Alex before heading to her daughter. "Sorry it took some time to get her sweetheart, it was hard to get a flight and I sure as hell won't ever step on anything owned by a Sinclair."

"Ah, Ms. Spencer… I mean Elizabeth… your daughter is a Sinclair."

"Oh, you know what I mean." Elizabeth replied, keeping her cool. "My daughter's life is important, I know, but I don't want to cause any trouble with the old hag. She isn't around, is she?"

"You don't mean Agatha Sinclair, do you?" Alex asked. "No she isn't."

"Thought so." Elizabeth said. "Now, Alex, right? Would you mind if I have some privacy with my daughter for a while?"

"No, uh, right, excuse me." Alex said, surprisingly acting a little bashful before leaving the room.

Beca didn't waste any time, beating her mom to the punch, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Adri… she's… she's in a hospital again because of me…" Beca said, managing to reign in the waterworks. She had to admit though, the response she got wasn't what she was expecting. Silent tears slowly traced her mom's cheeks as she smiled weakly at her daughter, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh sweetheart, how many times do I have to tell you? It was never your fault before, and it's not your fault now." Elizabeth said. "Our little Adri grew up being brave, didn't she? Brave and selfless. Loving and caring. She never hated you before, did I ever tell you how many times she kept looking for you when she woke up in the hospital?"

"Yeah, yeah you did." Beca replied meekly.

"Right. It's like every time she saw us, she would ask. That's because she loves you so much. And I'm sure she's doing this now because she loves you. I'm sure too that like last time she'll weather the storm and come out stronger."

"Have you seen her?"

"No, not yet. It's very hard for a parent to see their child broken, or in a state where they might lose them. Just looking at Chloe here is breaking my heart already, she's been like a daughter too. It's going to be much worse when I see here. Sara is with Adri, I assume?"

"Yeah, I don't think she'll ever leave her side."

"Good. But I'm afraid even with Sara I won't be strong enough. Would you mind if I pull you away from Chloe for a little while? I don't think I can go through seeing Adri in a hospital bed ever again. Seeing her in the hospital bleeding once was enough to last a lifetime." Elizabeth said and Beca immediately nodded.

"I'm sure Chlo would never forgive me if I don't." she replied with all honesty, mixed in with awe and admiration at the strength her mom was showing herself.

Especially because Beca knew, admitting you're not strong enough is an incredibly hard ordeal.

And asking for help too.

But Aubrey's words, even Adri's words from earlier, they echoed in Beca's mind.

She wasn't alone.

And together they were stronger, they can weather this storm.

Beca got up and accompanied her mom to Adrianne's room. To their surprise, Sara was standing outside the room looking a little confused and surprised.

"What's going on? Is Adri okay?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, it's just… your dad… he's here, I mean in there."

"My dad?" Beca asked confused but sure enough as she entered the room with her mom, Dr. Benjamin Mitchell.

"Ben." Elizabeth said and he curtly nodded.

"I hope you don't mind me visiting your daughter too Elizabeth. I planned on seeing Chloe too but I saw you come in so I decided to drop by and see Adrianne first. Don't worry, it's just me. No Sheila. So again, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind, it's just a little unexpected." she replied truthfully. The surprise though was clearly a good distraction.

"She's a brave girl. I never had the chance to talk to her much during the wedding so, I figured, whether she hears me or not, to thank her properly for everything she's done to ensure the happiness of our daughter here."

"Dad…" Beca said, a little speechless.

And Beca knew, she couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

There were no words for what was happening then. Her mom and dad were visiting Adrianne together and they were talking about her too.

Seems like tragedy truly has a way of bringing people together.

And for whatever reason, Beca couldn't help but hope even stronger at that moment that everything would turn out just fine.


	15. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't post a chapter tonight because I watched the new episode of 'The 100' and I've been dying since (in a very good way)…
> 
> …but I needed a media of sorts so…

Beca woke up back at Chloe's room. The whole early hours of the morning had her on a very emotional roller coaster ride. In truth, it's been almost a good twenty hours since she got the call about the accident, but in reality it felt like eternity has come and gone twice.

Chloe looked so frail. Like she was the most fragile crystal ever all scratched up and it was as if every time Beca looked at her, she too could feel her pain, her wounds, and her broken bones.

They were one. Always have been. And thus the pain intensifies when one of them is hurt just as much as their joy intensifies when they're with each other.

"Beca! There you are!" Alaric said, bursting through the doors. The usually slick and dapper elder von Albrecht looked tired and worn out himself, not being able to sleep too, she guessed.

Alaric immediately pulled up the food tray currently not being used and placed a bunch of papers on it, handing Beca a pen. "I need you to sign some papers." he said, his tone was business as usual.

"What for?" Beca asked confused.

"Hey Mitchell, I'm relieving you, you should get something to eat." Aubrey said as she came in. "von Albrecht." she added as she saw Alaric's surprise visit. "Where have you disappeared to?"

"I had to process a lot of paper works." Alaric replied. "Just sign all those I place a check mark on Mitchell, times a wasting."

Beca did as she was told as Alaric impatiently tapped his foot away. "Thank you. I'll drop by again later, okay? Hang in there." he then said as he came running out the door in a rush.

"What was that about Mitchell?" Aubrey then asked as soon as Alaric was gone.

"I don't know, he just needed me to sign some forms I guess."

"You guess? You don't know what you signed?" Aubrey asked incredulously. "Beca, are you out of your mind? You always, always, have to read what you sign first before actually signing."

"I know that." Beca said sounding a little grumpy. "But it looked all important, and they were a mix of a bunch of papers, some have the logo of Adri's company."

"I wonder what it could…" Aubrey started to say before a thought had occurred to her. Beca shot her a questioning look but Aubrey quickly shrugged it off. "Never mind." she then said. "Go eat, Mitchell. I'll watch over Chloe. Go visit Adri too, or have a breather. Or you know, call and check to see your daughter's okay with Swanson's family."

"Right! I better call…" Beca started to say as she saw the time. She hasn't checked in with Jesse on how her daughter was that morning but her phone had died and Aubrey's phone was dead too, currently charging. But then again, maybe that was a good thing. If their daughter wants to speak with her and asks about Chloe, she really didn't know what to say.

At least not yet.

And so Beca opted for doing just what Aubrey said in that exact order.

Her in-laws and her parents were just outside the hall with the rest of the Bellas having breakfast. True, they were in an incredibly dire situation then, but it warmed her heart to see that her family was there, together for each other.

Her whole family.

And Beca would always be thankful for that.

She joined Sara later, convincing her to nap a little while she watched over Adrianne, but Sara declined. It wasn't until her mom, Elizabeth, insisted that she rest a bit that Sara actually gave in.

Her mom was joined by Chloe's mom and Beca took that as a cue to leave, especially when they started talking about things that made her feel sentimental.

"You okay Becs?" Dr. Mitchell asked as she saw her daughter walk out of Adrianne's room deep in thought.

"Huh, oh, I'm… well, clearly not fine… just…"

"Just?"

"I'm about to call and check in on Annie, and I'm not sure what to tell her if she asks for Chloe." Beca answered truthfully as she recalled her earlier problem. She tried to think up of something to say over breakfast and all, but her mind kept drawing blank. "I mean what do you say in situations like this? It's tough, it's not something you'd ever think of telling your own child."

Dr. Mitchell nodded. "I agree to that, but remember it's important to be honest."

"I know, it's just… I don't want to…" Beca started to say but choked on the next words that came out of her mouth making it incomprehensible.

She didn't want to build her daughter's hopes up,

Just the thought of it was painful enough for her. For once Beca actually felt the heaviness of the weight that words carry.

But then again, isn't she keeping the hope alive as well?

"I understand what you mean." Dr. Mitchell said with a weak smile. Message received. "But you just have to find the right balance to it Beca. Feel it in your heart, what you want to say. I'm sure it'll come to you. Lying to her right now won't make it better, hiding the truth is never the answer. You have to find the right words to make her understand without upsetting her."

"Right." Beca said thoughtfully. Dr. Mitchell handed his own phone to her daughter and Beca accepted it without hesitation before walking back to Chloe's room and calling Jesse's home phone number. Aubrey left the room, giving Beca some space.

"Hey baby, how are you? Enjoying yourself at Uncle Jesse's?" Beca said, her voice trembling a little as soon as she got the pleasantries out of the way with Jesse who answered the phone and asked how Chloe was doing.

"Yes Mommy!" Annie replied, her voice booming through the speakers. "But I miss you and mama."

Beca took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to keep her tone light. "We miss you too sweetheart."

"Where's mama? Can I talk to mama?"

"Mama's sick right now Annie. She's… she's sleeping."

"Oh." Annie replied, her voice sounding disappointed. "Can you wake her up? Can we come see her?"

"Soon, when she's better." Beca replied. "And I can't wake her up, baby. The doctors said that she needs to sleep."

"Can I whisper something to her, like you do mommy when you're working at night? Like every time before mama puts me to bed?"

Beca laughed a little. Her daughter had a stubborn streak and wouldn't sleep at night until she hears both her own and Chloe's voice say goodnight, that despite the droopiness of her eyes or the fact that she was probably halfway through dreamland by then.

Beca has no idea how the Bellas all managed to put her asleep last night when she was too emotional to say anything and Stacie led the Bellas to sing a lullaby over the phone.

"Pleeeaaase." she heard her daughter say.

"Okay." Beca said, placing the receiver near Chloe's ear and turning on the loudspeaker.

"Feel better soon mama! I love you! I miss you too!" Annie said through the phone before Annie was calling for Beca again. She wrapped up the call from there, getting distracted by the sudden appearance of a very tired Alex.

"Did you sleep at all?" Beca asked.

"We're down to our last blood bag." Alex replied, being straight to the point. She looked pale.

She's at the limit of donating blood herself.

Beca nodded, completely at a loss. She was trying to fight the feeling of drowning all over again. She was still exhausted and tired and….

…then Alaric came running in again with a few people following him. He asked them to stay out the door before walking towards Beca and whispering, "If anyone asks, you signed those papers last night, okay?"

Beca looked at her curiously as her eyes followed him out the door talking to some of the people standing outside.

"What's going on?" Beca asked Alex who simply shrugged.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Alaric said, and Beca wasn't entirely sure if it was directed towards her or Alex or the strangers with him.

"Alaric where on earth have you been? And what are you up to?" Alex asked.

"I'd rather not say." he mouthed before turning around and introducing the group of five that was following him around. The moment they each spoke, Beca realized they had different accents.

They weren't from the country for sure.

"At any rate, importing blood bags are a hassle especially when the blood type is considered gold in the medical field." Alaric said.

"Alaric…" Beca started to say.

"I did what you asked and flew them in as soon as possible." Alaric said, nodding at Beca.

They were donors.

They had the same blood type as Chloe, as Adri…

As soon as they got the pleasantries out of the way, Alex ushered their guests – Beca called them her saviors – out of the room and explained the situation, leaving Alaric alone with her.

"H-how…?" Beca asked in disbelief, still pleasantly surprised and in grateful and…

…just…

…finally something good!

Alaric smiled. "Adri's foresight."

"Seriously though, like, how?"

"Ah, you'd better not know the exact details. We might have bent some rules along the way." Alaric said before turning to leave himself, greeting Aubrey on her way back in.

"What was that about?" Aubrey asked looking confused.

And Beca simply smiled as a new set of tears graced her cheeks. "Our miracle."


	16. Against the Clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you waiting for the next one. At any rate, here's the next chapter. The last one was supposed to end differently (I forgot to write in a scene :P) but I'll just add that one in these next three chapters (I've decided to break it down into tiny little things…)
> 
> Oh, and this is actually Alex's chapter again. We'll get another Bellas chapter for 19. I'll upload the next one tomorrow night.

"Would you mind telling me how you got these people here?" Alex asked Alaric in a low voice as they left the people Alaric found to donate blood for both Adrianne and Chloe.

"I would really rather not." Alaric said with a chuckle. "Adri kind of left me with no choice."

"Adrianne has no idea of this?" Alex asked curiously.

"Oh no, she did. This was her plan after all. She just wanted to abide to the rules for as much as possible. I didn't." Alaric replied honestly. "I'm afraid of losing my friends too Alex, I'm not going to lie about that. Chloe's Beca's happiness, and I've become quite fond of them. I'm also quite fond of Adri, don't ever forget that. Her besting me in pretty much everything placed my ego in check. And didn't you dote on her yourself?"

"Yeah, despite punishing whoever she could for taking her away from her parents. We lost grams that year, and she was the one always watching over us. And it was like Adri was what we gained."

"A sort of little sister." Alaric smiled warmly. "How are you doing? You haven't had any sleep yet." he pointed out.

"I'll sleep when they're both awake." Alex said before going ahead, leaving her brother behind. She was planning to check on her patients.

Particularly the two she cared most about.

Adrianne was the first on the list.

Sara had fallen asleep while Beca was in the hallway with her friends, taking a breather of sorts. She was mostly talking with Aubrey while those two gave Chloe's parents some privacy with their daughter.

Alex took the opportunity to just take a breather as well while in Adrianne's room. She leaned on the wall by the closed door, looking at the still unconscious Adrianne. Somehow, Alex couldn't help but remember that time when they first met. It was in a hospital too, after all. And the situation was rather similar to this one in that Adrianne needed blood too.

She had just given some blood for Adrianne and she wanted to meet the so-called prodigy that her grandfather, her mom, her dad, and of course their friends, the Sinclairs, could not stop talking about. The girl's mom was currently with her husband, Rohan Sinclair, who they found had the same blood type as her daughter but was hemorrhagic.

So she figured she could do a good deed and volunteered to donate blood to this rather special girl who was ten years younger than she was.

Alex was about to leave, getting tired from watching a five year old sleep.

"Mmm" she heard the little girl say. Alex stopped and turned to see Adri ready to weep as she looked around her room as if searching for something.

Or someone.

"Where's mommy?"

"She's with your dad." Alex said. "You're Adri, right? My name's Alex."

"It's Adrianne. Only my mom and dad calls me Adri." Adrianne replied furrowing her brow together while looking Alex incredibly upset. "And my sister."

"Okay." Alex replied rather apologetically. "Sorry, I heard your dad talking to mine earlier and he called you Adri."

"Where's my sister?" Adri immediately asked.

"She's not here."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know, you know my dad calls me Adri." Adrianne replied and Alex wasn't entirely sure if she was annoyed or if she found Adrianne's quip adorable.

She did look adorable despite the teary-eyed look in her eyes.

"I really don't know though." Alex replied honestly. "You love your sister very much, huh?"

"I do. She's the greatest!" Adri argued. "When she gets here, she'll throw you out for trespassing."

Alex laughed. "But I'm not, trespassing I mean. Adrianne you were in an accident."

"I know. I remember. Is that why my arm hurts?"

Alex smiled. The doctors said she shouldn't feel much pain thanks to the medications they were giving her. But it looked like they were wrong and right in front of her was a little girl who was trying to be brave.

Maybe that's why she was looking for her sister. So that she could cry around someone she trusted, someone she knew who could keep her safe.

"Yeah. Does it hurt a lot?"

"No, I'm fine." Adrianne lied.

"It was really injured badly." Alex then said. "And you lost a lot of blood, that's why I'm here. I gave you some of mine."

"Why?"

"Because they said you were special."

"So you gave me blood because I'm special?"

"Yeah."

"That's a stupid reason." Adrianne replied. "You should give me blood because it was the right thing to do."

Alex smiled weakly.

Back then and in the present. Back then, she didn't know how to respond to Adrianne. Right now, she smiled weakly as silent tears trickled down her cheeks. Decades later and Adri's train of thoughts still followed that same reasoning.

To do something because it was the right thing to do.

"How can you do it?" Alex asked in a breathless whisper. "Put up the brave act just because it was the right thing to do? You never did answer that question of mine, and I've been asking you all these years. You better not die on me Adri, you hear? If you do, I won't forgive you. You… you know I can't lose anyone else, especially not after Julienne. You have to live, okay?"

"You must really care about Adrianne, I didn't know you were close." Elizabeth said as she stepped inside, catching Alex of guard. They never really explained the messy details about how they knew each other.

Adrianne and Beca both agreed that it would simply open a can of worms.

Namely, the whole I kept your other daughter away from you for five years because I might have had a breakdown.

"They're good friends. I didn't know either, mom." Beca said just in the nick of time. Alex took that as a cue to excuse herself and check on Chloe.

Mr. and Mrs. Beale were lovely with her, despite her past dispute with Chloe, but of course they didn't know that. Alex couldn't help but think how much things have changed since the first time they met.

She once deluded herself to think she'll win out Beca's heart in the end, wishing for Chloe to just get out of the picture already, even when she didn't know the redhead.

Even in those five years when she could feel that no matter how much she knew she had Beca, there was still some part of her she couldn't reach.

The part that she had unknowingly given Chloe.

Yes, things have truly changed since then. "You better not give up this fight too, Beale. I asked you before to promise me that you must never break Beca's heart, I'm still holding you to that." Alex said once Chloe's parents left the room. "Don't let Adri's sacrifice be for nothing too, okay? You have to live Chloe, because you have so much to live for."

Alex paused, letting the silence sink in as she waited for a response from Chloe.

"She's not going anywhere Alex, I won't let her." Aubrey then said as she stepped into the room. "Although it is nice to see you don't want her dead anymore."

"I'm not a bad person Aubrey. Are you never going to give me a chance to prove that?"

"I'm simply looking out for my best friend. Chlo's like my own sister, that's never going to change so you ought to know, anyone who tries to hurt her would have to deal with me." Aubrey said with a set expression on her face. She sighed. "But I can see right now that whether or not I give you the chance, you'll do it anyways, prove you're not so bad. Maybe there was a reason Beca loved you in her own ways and why Adri keeps forgiving you."

Alex was about to reply when they heard Beca's cry in the other room and the chaos outside had instantly pulled Aubrey away from the door of Chloe's room…

…and tugged on Alex's heart.

Because she won't ever forgive herself this time if she lets someone she loves die again, especially when she has the ability to save them.

She wasn't going to feel that helpless again.

She can't lose Adri.

And that was all she could think of as she rushed to the rescue of the once upon a time five year old precocious girl she couldn't help but dote on while she was having a cardiac arrest.

Maybe that's why she missed the twitching of a certain redhead's fingers.


	17. A Little Light in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to mix up my planned next chapters and I bring you my next Bellas chapter. This is in Aubrey's POV.
> 
> I'll try uploading a chapter every day this week then move onto finishing 'In Every World…' (is it strange that I've already written my planned last chapter for that?).
> 
> At any rate, I might have another Bechloe fic in mind but it depends on the availability of my time if I'll write it now or sometime in the future.
> 
> Thanks for all the support and the comments thus far!

They just couldn't catch a break.

They really can't.

At the very least, Aubrey was just thankful that Chloe was still stable, otherwise she wasn't sure what she herself would do.

She could tell, Beca was trying to do her best to put on a brave act. She didn't run away this time, so that was a good thing. But she could see that she was still breaking apart. In fact, all the Bellas were.

Beca had gone and disappeared in Adri's room for the time being with Sara and her mom. Chloe's parents were back in her room with Beca's dad. Alaric had disappeared to someplace else but Alex noted he was with Nate right now.

And Alex had excused herself as soon as she got Adrianne stable again.

Which basically left her and all the Bellas to wait their while, wait until Chloe at the very least woke up, and wait until they hear that Adrianne was out of the woods too, because they simply refused to leave without any bit of good news.

"We can't catch a break, can we?" Flo asked, voicing out the very same thoughts echoing through her mind.

"Can you at least elaborate what you mean?" Ashley asked.

"Well, first we thought Beca was dead. We try to make it through five years of not knowing what happened to her body. When we finally find her alive and well, she couldn't remember us and we had to fight for her to get her back. Then we had a really long way to get that proposal to finally work. And now, we're facing yet another tragedy. I feel like I've cried my eyes out for the last ten or so years." Flo replied.

"I get what you mean. I'm just wishing for a happy ending because I feel like it keeps slipping away for us. For them." Emily then said.

"I feel bad though, even if Chloe wakes up, what if Adri doesn't? What if she…" Jessica started to say.

"Don't think that way." Stacie snapped. "I mean, here we have a girl making a great sacrifice for our beloved Bechloe…"

"Bhloe" Amy interjected, because after all the years that had gone by, the two of them were still arguing about it.

"Bechloe." Stacie stressed. "I feel for Beca, she's being torn up right now, but I feel like we're being torn up too. The least we could do is be thankful for Adri."

"I know." Cynthia Rose said. "We're really lucky in some ways. Could you imagine if we didn't meet Adri?"

"Yeah, but we still know Alex. So she would still have had reached out to Adrianne for us." Amy reasoned. "Maybe if Beca was never in the accident years ago… maybe things would've been different."

Lily then whispered, "You're missing the tragic implications here. Beca would've been more broken." But no one heard her.

Aubrey did though. "You're right, it would have been much worse." she said in response to what Lilly said. "What if Beca wasn't in that accident? I think Alex would still have done the right thing to do – as much as I hate saying that – and reached out to Adri, true. Or even if everything with the accident still happened but we didn't meet Adri when we did. The same end result would have us here, Mitchell still wanted to go to LA, and Chloe would have followed."

"Right, I think I know what you're trying to say Bree." Stacie then said. "Beca would've been reunited with her sister in a very tragic circumstance. Can you imagine if Adri's in the other room right now and Beca just finds out that the sister taken away from her was in her state right now because she was trying to save Beca's wife without even knowing it? Or for that matter, what if Adri dies? And what if Beca only finds out in the end her sister dies saving her wife without any chance of reconciliation?"

Ashley groaned. "I just hate the situation we're in right now! I know Beca's going through the most here, but I feel like we're being torn apart too."

"That's because we're a family." Jessica replied. "We're all we have."

"Speaking of family…" Amy then said trying to change the subject. "If anything, shouldn't what we're going through teach us how to seize the day. I'm already married, so is CR and Becs. When will you two settle down?"

"I… uh… we're still young?" Ashley offered as an explanation.

"Ye-yeah… quit changing the topic." Jessica replied, turning red as a beet.

"Ah, no we're not. Only Emily has the right to say that now, and truth be told, I'm surprised you and Benji aren't married yet either." Flo commented.

"I actually think he was planning to propose before we got the call about Chloe. He had this romantic set-up in our apartment, but I guess that can wait." Emily replied.

"Right, let's have the rest of us get married first before the baby of the group." Cynthia Rose commented. "How about you Stace? Not locking down our fearless leader just yet or is it the other way around?"

"Ah…" Stacie said getting caught off guard. "Bree, a little help here?"

"I… I'd rather… I… um…" Aubrey mumbled, the change in topic was not what she was expecting.

"Wow, looks like we hit jackpot." Amy commented. "Any good news to share when Chloe wakes up?"

"What are you guys going on and on about?" Beca asked, stepping outside Adri's room with a confused look on her face.

"Happy news to share once we get over this hurdle." Cynthia Rose summed up. "How's Adri?"

"Nothing new. Her fever's not breaking." Beca commented sullenly before noting the flushed faces of both Stacie and Aubrey and realizing what it was all about. "Oh for crying out loud, tell them already or I will."

"This is none of your business Mitchell." Aubrey hissed.

"It sort of is considering Chlo and I were your witnesses."

"Wait! Does that mean what I think it means?" Emily asked.

"You guys got married without us knowing!?" Amy and Cynthia Rose then exclaimed.

"Mitchell!" Aubrey whined and she was about to get mad too if she didn't see Beca smiling and laughing a little. Something finally broke through her sadness.

"Can we wait until Chloe wakes up to tease these two?" she asked with a light smile.

Aubrey smiled back. "Of course. We'll be waiting for Adri to wake up too."

"Thanks." Beca sincerely replied back, breathing a little lighter from everything that's happened so far.


	18. Holding On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an additional treat for you. We're going back to Beca in this one.

She's chalking it up to sleep deprivation, but Beca wasn't too sure.

Night had settled down with no change whatsoever in Adrianne's condition. Chloe too.

Although when Dr. Grayson dropped by he did say that it was a good sign that Chloe's injuries seem to be healing.

So there was that.

She was back to holding Chloe's hands, she was never letting her go, Beca told herself that.

"Thanks for outing us." Aubrey said a she entered the room handing Beca a sandwich.

"Thanks." Beca replied. "And hey, it's your fault Posen. Chloe warned you two they'd get upset over it."

"Yeah, well, it was a spur of a moment decision." Aubrey replied as she reclaimed her seat. "How are you holding up? We had another close call with Adri."

"I'm not." Beca replied truthfully. "She's always been a bit sickly when she was younger, I guess Alex knew that too that's why she was worried about Adri doing this. But she did it anyways."

"I'll always be thankful for her for that." Aubrey replied and for a while they let silence fill the room as they both ate their simple meals. "Hey Mitchell," Aubrey said after getting up to throw away the wrapper of both their sandwiches. "Do you ever wonder how things would have been like if we made different decisions in the past?"

"Is that what you were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Oh." Beca said looking thoughtful for a minute or two. "I guess you can say that I do. I wish I didn't waste so much time running away from my feelings for Chlo. I wish I just, I don't know, tried harder? There are times when I wish we could go back to our days in Barden and restart again, or you know, contact my old self and tell her that the girl of my dreams was right in front of me and I should stop messing around and messing it up, tell her sooner. Sometimes I wish I could just turn back time and freeze it during the best moments we shared. But that's impossible, I know. Why are you asking me this now?"

"Sometimes I wish that too. That whatever happens, we had that moment in time where everything was just perfect, and I'd give my all just to hold on to those days, cherish them and let them linger. But we've grown up and we've moved forward. And I hate it, this moment right here, it feels like we're in a standstill and I can't just stay here. I need to move forward but I'm scared of what lies ahead."

"I think I get what you mean." Beca replied. "Chloe told me that during those five years, it felt like she just moved through the motions of life, wishing for some sort of end to things but she just couldn't let me go."

"She loves you so much, how could she? Since we met you, all I ever hear her talk about is you, and nothing's changed during all these years."

Beca smiled weakly. "I know. And nothing's ever changed with the way I feel for Chlo either. During the time I was away – not sure if I ever told you this but – I never stopped feeling like something was missing, and I kept wishing for an end of things too. Like, to end the suffering of it, of not being with what I yearned for the most. Back then I just told myself to keep moving forward, and I think that's what I'll do now too."

"It'll only get tougher as we move forward though. Have you ever heard of Schrodinger's cat?"

"Is this the cat in the box where they don't know if it is alive or dead until they open the box because of some weird experimental stuff?"

"I'll take that as a yes then." Aubrey said. "That's kind of how I feel about now. Right now, two things could happen for Adri and Chloe and all I want is to find out which one of the options would hold true but I'm scared. What if I don't like what's waiting at the end?"

"See, I can't afford to think of the alternative Posen. I just can't." Beca replied and they left it off at that.

Soon Aubrey dozed off, kept company by Stacie.

And soon, Beca could feel herself nodding off too.

That's why she really wasn't sure if it really truly happened.

She felt Chloe move.

First it was a twitch.

And Beca figured it was just wishful thinking.

But the second time it happened she felt Chloe's hand close around her own.

And when Beca saw that it did, she wasn't sure if it was simply just like that in the first place or if Chloe had moved a little to hold her hand.

"Chlo" Beca whispered.

But no reply came.

"Chlo, I'll keep waiting for you to wake up, you know that right? I'm never going to ever let you go or slip away. So don't… don't dare slip away when I find myself asleep. And don't scare me anymore, you've scared me enough already. Okay? I'll keep holding onto you, like you keep holding onto me. I need you Chlo, Annie needs you too."

Beca paused, expecting for anything that Chloe could do, a sign maybe. But she waited for nothing.

And so maybe it was simply just her imagination running away with her.

"You know I love you, right? I think I keep saying that over and over again right now, but I feel like I've never really said it enough. I loved you, I think from the first time you asked me to help make your dreams about going to Nationals come true. I fell more in love with you with each passing day, with the way you'd smile at me, the way you'd make me feel alright, like I don't need to be so alone. I fell in love with how you would sing, like you feel every note, believe every word like it's your reality, your truth. I fell in love with you again when you never pushed what you knew of me on me, when you wanted to simply get to know me again after losing me, after you found me again. And I fell in love with you more after I found out that you never – not for once – let me go from your heart. I'll always love you Chlo. I love you now, I loved you then, and I'll keep loving you. In all my remaining days, and even beyond that Chlo, I'll keep loving you."

Beca pressed her lips on Chloe's hands, a tiny tear drop rolling down her cheek. Truth be told, Beca strongly believed she couldn't cry anymore, and right now no other tears except that one escaped her.

She waited and waited patiently for anything, a twitch of a finger, a whimper or something.

But nothing.

And soon Beca was starting to drift off to sleep again.

"I love you too Becs." Chloe whispered weakly, groggily, as her hand held onto Beca's hand even tighter than before.

But Beca's thoughts were already far away to reach, dreaming of happier times with her beloved redhead.


	19. Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. There are still a few things I'm planning to happen so hang tight.
> 
> Also, CHLOE!? I miss Chloe…

Beca was away, she was gone.

She woke up with another violent surprise when Adrianne was once again having a cardiac arrest.

It was enough to drive her insane, tearing her heart apart as she saw her sister again, and even if it wasn't her fault, she was partly taking the blame.

The guilt.

Even Alex was nearing another breakdown. Mostly because she just can't take losing someone she cared about again.

Maybe that was why she was working so hard in saving Adrianne.

Maybe that's how she was still keeping her alive.

"Damn it Adri! Stop coding! It's not funny!" Beca yelled resisting the urge to hit the wall somewhere between Adrianne and Chloe's rooms.

"Calm down Mitchell!" Aubrey said, her tone rising as well.

But Beca didn't answer, she simply started walking away.

"You can't keep walking away every single time…" Aubrey started.

"I need some air." Beca grunted, keeping her temper in check.

She was upset, she wasn't really mad. At least not at Aubrey.

She just really hated the position she was in. She was frustrated.

Maybe that was how she found herself on the rooftop of the hospital in the first place. To clear her head.

The storm had passed, but still no light.

No stars in pitch black night.

Just the darkness.

And the brightness that comes from the city that surrounds them. A light that felt so empty.

"Things are going to be okay Shorty." Cynthia Rose said, she was the first of the Bellas that joined her up on the roof.

"H-how..." Beca started to ask but then Amy popped up behind Cynthia Rose, smiling weakly, catching Beca off guard.

"Red has never gotten tired of telling stories about your romantic side Shawshank." the Australian said. "We figured you might want to do some stargazing."

"Not exactly that many stars tonight. Actually, the universe is trying so hard to make a point that there are none." Beca deadpanned. "Isn't the universe great?"

"But you already have your star Beca." Stacie said, joining the two other Bellas followed by a still rather irked Aubrey.

"What she said hobbit." the blonde then said.

"And you know, I think that stars are going to shine brighter after that storm." Emily said as she followed her senior sisters.

"And if it doesn't then we'll figure out something else." Flo then said appearing behind Emily, with Jessica and Ashley close behind.

"You'll always have us Beca, like Chloe had us." Jessica said, trying to comfort her.

Ashley nodded in agreement. "So even if the world crumbles, we've got you're back Beca. We'll weather everything through."

"Although you should seriously go back to your wife's side right now, she misses you." Lilly whispered, suddenly appearing right next to Beca.

Yeah, Beca nearly jumped out of her skin by that surprise appearance, but then again, that was the first time she's heard Lilly say a long sentence that doesn't freak her out – other than what she said the other day… or was it night?... some time ago – so she'll take that as a good thing.

"I never really got what Chloe saw so special looking up in the skies with you Mitchell, but I do have to hand it to you, this is peaceful."

"You just have to be some kind of special to appreciate it better Posen."

"Let's be thankful then that Chloe is that some kind of special." Aubrey retorted.

"Seriously though, Bree, do you not have a romantic side? Other than eloping all of a sudden, do you have no idea how romantic this potentially could be? What do you even do on dates?" Beca then replied.

"Ah, Shawshank, do you really need to ask that?" Amy commented.

"Right, she is after all dating Stace." Cynthia Rose added.

"Married, she's married to me. She's my wife now." Stacie then said. "And they are right though."

And with that Beca had a brief flashback to the whole elevator memory that she swore she would never ever bring up to mind ever again. "Gross." she let out as she shook her head to shale the image off.

"On to more serious things though," Jessica said, "we may not be Chloe, but we're here to help you back home. Find you and all."

"She also told us that whole stargazing thing when you chose her despite losing your memory." Ashley elucidated when Beca looked at Jessica confused.

"Is there anything, at all, left sacred about our relationship that Chloe has not told you?" Beca chuckled.

"She's never really answered how you are in the sack." Stacie replied honestly.

"Gross." Beca and Aubrey chorused.

"Of course she gets us off topic." Flo said as an aside.

"Oh come on, shorty, we've been with you from the very start, saw the signs of the two of you falling in love. We've had the front row seats since then, we'll be sticking around until the end, which means we know things." Cynthia Rose then said.

"And getting back on topic, we're simply here to bring you back to Chloe like how she brought you back to us." Flo added.

"Yeah, we love you too Beca. We love you and Chloe, and we love you together. We love Adri too, because without her meddling – I'm sorry to say – the two of you might keep messing your proposals up." Emily said.

"So why don't we go back in then, what do you say Mitchell?" Aubrey said, reaching her hand out to Beca.

"Chloe's waiting for you." Lilly added.

Beca smiled and accepted Aubrey's hand. "Let's go."

As they got back Beca was surprised to see Sara running towards her, locking her in a warm embrace.

"Did something happen?" Beca asked, getting all tensed but Sara shook her head.

"Just want to remind you that you're not here alone. At least with Adri. I know you have the Bellas, but you have me too. And whatever happens…" she started to say, choking back a sob as best she could.

And Beca simply nodded. She knew that goodbye might be unavoidable.

But she loved what Adrianne had told her.

'Goodnight' had so much more warmth to it. There was a promise of seeing each other again someday.

"Why don't you go see Chloe, we'll hang out here for a while." Stacie said, ushering Beca in while holding Aubrey in place. "I think she needs a peaceful moment with her wife, what with everything going with Adri the last few hours." Stacie said towards Aubrey.

Aubrey nodded and settled to checking on Adrianne instead. "I haven't had the chance to properly thank your sister yet, I'll join you soon in the room." she told Beca.

"I can join you if you're, you know, afraid to be alone with Chlo in case something happens." Emily offered, something that Beca gladly accepted.

Then it was back to the waiting.

The senseless passing of time as they awaited nothing.

Emily easily dozed off within minutes of settling down in Aubrey's self-appointed chair. Beca reasoned that the cushioned seats in the room were a step up from the plastic chairs in the halls, despite it still being incredibly uncomfortable during long periods of time.

Beca held clasped her hands with Chloe's again, bringing the redhead's hand close to her lips.

And that simple act was rewarded with a twitch of frail fingers, scratched and scathed.

Beca looked up, almost speechless as she could see Chloe's lips twitch a little as well, forming into sort of weak smile. "Beca?" Chloe grunted.

"Ch-chlo…" Beca mumbled, tears starting to stream down her check again.

And here she thought she's cried her heart out already.

Chloe's fingers slowly escaped Beca's hands as she gently wiped away some of the trickling tears from Beca's cheeks. Her hands were cold, and Chloe still looked pale. But she turned her head and opened her eyes – and oh how Beca missed those eyes! Her Chloe smiled at her the best she could.

She still looked so broken.

And Beca couldn't fathom how it could even be fair that even in this state Chloe looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"Chlo…" Beca said, her voice cracking a little as the waterworks took over. It was like a dam broke and she was once again reduced to a sobbing mess.

"Shhh… hey, I'm fine Becs." Chloe said soothingly before groaning a little. "I feel like crap though."

"Don't… waste… so… much… force…" Beca said in between sobs. "You should rest, okay? Just rest?"

Chloe nodded gently. "Why are you crying so much?"

"Chlo you nearly died!" Beca exclaimed. "Don't ever do that again or you'll break me for good, okay?"

Chloe smiled yet again as Beca did realizing the irrationality behind what she just said.

But then again love was irrational, so why bother using logic in anything she's feeling right now.

Beca's reactions stirred Emily awake though.

"O-M-aca-G! Chloe! You're… You're alive!" Emily said, bouncing up from the seat. "Beca! Chloe's alive! I told you! See, I told you! Now all we need is Adri…" the youngest of the Bellas said as she rambled on.

"Adri?" Chloe echoed, looking at Beca with a questioning gaze, but Beca shook her head.

"Later, okay?" Beca said soothingly. "Ems…" she then said, turning her attention to the younger girl who was nodded, message received, and quickly shuffled out the door to call a doctor. "Just… I love you Chlo…"

"I love you too Beca." Chloe said with a smile. "And don't worry love, I'm not leaving. Ever."

Beca nodded furiously. "Good. Me neither." she said.

And Beca was thanking her lucky stars above.

Chloe was alive.

And somehow, Beca could feel her heart beating again


	20. A Little Bit Back to Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! SO… this is Chloe's chapter! Yay!
> 
> Or not so yay just yet (Chloe's life or death struggles are over though, so yeah… don't… don't fear for her life anymore).

Chloe nodded, processing all the information that each and every one of her doctors were telling her. Over the past night and up until early that afternoon, she's been mostly going in and out of a sleepy haze, resting as Beca calls it, but she's feeling better now.

Well, not exactly.

Her body feels tired, the stress of the surgery still lingering on her.

Plus her dozen or so injuries.

Chloe was about to joke around and tell Beca at least she didn't lose her memory to keep things light, but she could note how much the heavy air was still hanging around them. And it troubled Chloe.

Alex was probably the last doctor to come in to see her. Chloe has insisted – although the proper term was commanded – the Bellas to stay in her room and keep her company whenever she was awake, mostly because she really wanted to keep her friends in company. Thus all the Bellas were accounted for at the moment.

Which was probably why Alex was still slightly wary to enter the room alone.

Although as soon as she did, Chloe realized that Alex looked more tired and worn than anything else.

What Chloe didn't expect was for Alex to just jump on her to hug her gingerly for a brief second as she sighed in relief that Chloe didn't die.

"I didn't know you cared that much for me Alex." Chloe commented sounding surprised.

"I'm just glad you're alive, now we only have one to worry about."

"One?" Chloe asked confused. "One more?" she asked again, looking at her friends and Beca for some answers.

Beca bit her lip and swallowed hard, a habit Chloe noticed she did when the DJ felt guilty of something – whether it's something as simple as forgetting one thing or messing up at another.

"You didn't tell her." Alex said knowingly. "You should have slowly eased her in, you're making me a bearer of bad news."

"You sort of are." Aubrey commented. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." she reasoned as Beca shot her a look.

"Well, Chloe, let's start with the fact that you have an incredibly rare blood type." Alex said.

"Yeah, I know. Every single one of your colleagues emphasized that fact. I didn't even know that was a thing, Rh null. But they said I'm lucky because the hospital has found some donors through a third party non-profit organization or something?" Chloe said, once again looking at each of her friends cramped up in her room, each trying to divert their gaze from Chloe.

"Right." Alex then said seeing as none of the Bellas seem to want to help her out.

"I can't seat here and watch this, I'll step out for a moment." Ashley said, excusing herself.

"Sorry Chlo, we've… we…" Jessica started to say as she followed Ashley.

"We've grown fond of her too." Flo then finished for the two girls. Lilly also slipped out after them to make sure they would be alright.

"What on earth is going on?" Chloe asked getting a little irked by the secrecy.

"Well Red, Adri's sort of also in the hospital. So is Nate by the way." Amy answered for all of them.

"Wait, Adri's here? I thought she was in Austria or something. They got in the accident too?" Chloe asked, slightly getting alarmed.

"Try to stay calm Chlo." Aubrey said soothingly while Stacie, who was within reach to Beca, placed a hand to comfort the DJ who was trying to keep it together.

"That's… sort of not the point." Alex said. "Can we not bring up the not so pressing matters for now? Besides, Nate's going to be fine and…"

"Well, what happened to them?" Chloe asked impatiently.

"They got hit too but Nate took most of the damage from the impact. He needed surgery to fix his leg, we've seen him; he's going to be fine. Alex is right, their accident is beside the point." Cynthia Rose replied.

"Okay then, can someone just answer my questions?" Chloe reiterated. She could feel the anticipation building, and she didn't like it. Adrianne's like a little sister to her, she wants to make sure nothing bad happened to her.

"Nothing bad happened to Adrianne… from the accident at least. von Albrecht, would you just explain it already." Stacie then said.

"That's what I've been trying to do." Alex replied calmly. "The third party group was owned and operated by the Sinclair companies. Nevertheless, it was Alaric – thanks to Adri's brilliant idea and her foresight – who got the blood donors here in time. The thing though, Chloe, is that during your first and second surgeries, during the time when we were desperate to get you the right blood type, we only had a short supply of Rh null."

"Again, the blood type thing, I know that already. The doctors couldn't stop saying how lucky I was that there were already two donors willing…" Chloe started to say before it started dawning on her. "Alex… Adri, she's one of the donors, isn't she? We have the same blood type?"

Alex pressed her lips tightly and nodded. "Yeah. Her and me. We gave you the blood you needed. The things is, and I re-emphasize, when both your kidneys were shutting down and we needed to operate on you soon and save your life, when we weren't certain about the possibility of getting other donors here…"

"Adri volunteered for direct donation, didn't she?" Chloe asked slowly but surely.

And once again Alex nodded.

"Complications?" Chloe asked.

"Pretty much all the worst of the worst." she heard Beca say as she finally spoke up. Chloe instinctively tightened her hold on their clasped hands as her thumbs gently stroked the back of Beca's hands for comfort. "She hasn't woken up Chlo and she has an infection, her fever hasn't broken out, she had bled out during surgery and then her stitches reopened and bled out some more."

"I think we ought to leave you guys alone for some privacy." Emily then spoke up, ushering everyone else out and politely asking Alex to do the same.

Everyone obliged.

"I'm… I… I'm alive because of Adri." Chloe said after a few minutes of silence.

Beca immediately went on the preemptive, not wanting to upset Chloe, not wanting to place any stress on her while she was still in recovery. "Chlo, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself, you know she would've done it even if we were strangers."

Chloe needed, trying to blink away the tears in those gorgeous eyes of hers. "I know Becs. I'm not crying because I blame me… just… you… are you okay? You must've been…"

"Torn?" Beca finished for her with a broken smile. "Yeah. I can't lose you both Chlo. I can't lose you, period. Do you know you almost coded at the same time as Adri earlier? I thought I was going to go insane at that moment."

"I can imagine." Chloe said.

"Don't, okay? Just…" Beca started to say and groaned. "It sounds ridiculously cheesy, like a line from a movie, but, just…" she sighed, the emotions on clear display in her stormy eyes enough to convey what she wanted to say to Chloe. But Beca said them out loud just in case. "I can't… I don't want to… Life without you… And it's hard, because there's Annie too, and I don't want her to try to pick up the pieces of my mess if I lose you, that's unfair to our daughter. I love her and I love you, and I know that when... God forbid that day comes... a piece of you would always be in her… it will kill me Chlo, just the thought of it is already killing me and I…"

Chloe didn't hear the rest of that.

But that was because she leaned in and pulled Beca close, capturing her lips for a soft and chase kiss. One filled with warmth of love. The one that leaves a lingering sensation you can't shake off. Simple and sweet but perfect.

"I'm never leaving your side Beca. You died out on me and I wasn't even able to get the chance to tell you I love you, but I never stopped. You still had me, had my heart. You'll always have it. You've had it since we first met."

"Good, 'cause you sort of kinda' stole mine at that moment too." Beca replied.

"Adri's going to be fine too." Chloe then said in a comforting voice. "And I'll be here no matter what, okay? We'll weather the storm together."

Beca chuckled. "Even in your state you manage to piece me together and be my strength. I should be the one you're relying on right now."

"We're in this together. We're going to be fine."

"I know. I have you here with me now." Beca said with a smile.


	21. Nocturne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So these are the last chapters of this series. Sorry if this one took a turn to the overly dramatic but I was writing what I was feeling at the time.
> 
> I have a longer note at the end so check that out if you have time to spare.
> 
> PS: can you guess who's chapter this is before reaching the end? :D

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_   
_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_   
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_   
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

"That's how you met?" Beca asked, sounding a little surprised as Sara chuckled for quite possibly the first time in days. "By the way, you have a nice voice."

"Thanks." Sara replied. "And yes. She was playing that song on the piano while singing it too. I thought she was getting over a break-up, but Adri summed it up perfectly though. The song was just so sad and that's how she felt. She believes that a person's heart's like a puzzle and hers was missing a lot of pieces at the moment."

"Then it's no wonder she fell in love with you then." Chloe said.

"Chloe?" Beca exclaimed after hearing her wife, "What on earth are you doing? The doctors said you should rest. And why on earth did you agree to any of this Posen?"

"She was stubborn, something I'm blaming you for, and this is the only way I can make sure she doesn't go tire herself too much." Aubrey replied.

"Besides I wanted to see Adri. I haven't really…" Chloe started to say before taking a deep breath.

"Easy Chlo, I'm pretty sure Adri would want you to recover well" Beca replied and Sara quickly seconded what she said.

"That's true, besides her fevers sort of improving."

"I'm glad to hear." Chloe replied before asking, "Wait, what do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"Her fever's going on and off and Alex is still extremely worried." Sara replied sullenly.

"I wish we could do something. Anything." Chloe then said, her voice trailing weakly. It was impossible for her not to feel the sadness, the pain. She cared about her after all.

"I think I have an idea." Aubrey then said before rallying up all the Bellas…

…the silence can be unnerving, but it can be peaceful and serene too.

It really depends on whether or not you're comfortable with keeping the company of your own thoughts and nothing else but that.

Of memories both happy and sad.

Of feelings both great and torturous.

Especially when you're waiting with bated anticipation for something. Anything.

And Beca laughed when her friends had returned, never having left her sister's side and only being kept company by Chloe and Sara, who expressed their amusement with what the Bellas brought along with them.

"What, I figured we can reach through to Adri, let her know we're here waiting for her, thankful for what she's done, the only way we know how." Aubrey replied.

"And since Adri doesn't really do acapella, we figured this would be our best bet." Stacie then said.

"And where did you guys get that?" Sara asked highly amused.

"Would you believe it if I tell you that we got this at the gift shop?" Emily answered with a little bit of excitement.

"So what are we waiting for then?" Cynthia Rose cheered on.

"I think this would be better suited with you Shawshank, I don't think your tall little sister is going to appreciate any note my masterful fingers play. My skills are beyond our time." Amy replied.

They all laughed.

"You guys are amazing." Beca said, her voice sounding quite cheerful.

"Alright then, what's our first piece?" Flo asked, interrupting the background chatter of the Bellas who kept whispering among themselves.

"Before you go give suggestions... make sure I can play it in this thing first." Beca replied.

"Don't worry Beca, we had Dr. von Albrecht herself try playing a piece that Adri loved earlier. We asked her to do it." Jessica said.

"She was our best shot after all. She played something by Beethoven by the way, very clumsily too." Ashley added.

"Right, that's because she can't play but she always hummed pieces absentmindedly in the past. I tried teaching her but she never really improved." Beca explained.

"You really didn't need to go into that exposition babe." Chloe then said rather grumpily.

Then the Bellas laughed again, and even Sara chuckled. The air in the room lightening up a little. Hope filling their heart once again.

"I have an idea." Beca then said. "But don't you go singing just yet Chlo, you need to rest." she reminded the redhead, "This one's for you too. You guys good to jump in whenever you're ready?"

"But what song…" Aubrey asked and as soon as Beca started playing the notes they realized what it was. She herself started to sing.

_I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be_   
_So desperate to find a way out of my world_   
_And finally breath_   
_Right before my eyes I saw my heart it came to life_   
_This ain't easy, it's not meant to be_   
_Every story has its scars_

With every note she played on the little keyboard she had, she sang with truth and sincerity.

And her voice was just beautiful.

_But when the pain cuts you deep_   
_When the night keeps you from sleeping_   
_Just look and you will see_   
_That I will be your remedy_   
_When the world seems so cruel_

_And your heart makes you feel like a fool_   
_I promise you will see_   
_That I will be_   
_I will be... your remedy_

Despite the coarseness from wailing and sobbing for what seemed to be endless nights.

_No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you_   
_Come whenever I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through_   
_Your love it is my truth_   
_And I will always love you_   
_Love you, ahhh_

If anything, it only added to the rawness, the vulnerability of the words, of the song. Especially as soon as the Bellas joined her. Beca adding her own twist to each note she played to match the back up some of the Bellas provided with their own voice, making a new mash up that combined the two things that symbolized and represented the two people she nearly lost.

_When the pain cuts you deep_   
_When the night keeps you from sleeping_   
_Just look and you will see_   
_That I will be your remedy_   
_When the world seems so cruel_

_And your heart makes you feel like a fool_   
_I promise you will see_   
_That I will be, I will be your remedy_   
_Oh, Oh_

Giving Adele's song her own Beca stamp of originality. Giving it the Bella sound. Chloe and Sara holding back a few tears as they listened to the glorious harmony Beca had created with her own hands.

_When the pain cuts you deep_   
_When the night keeps you from sleeping_   
_Just look and you will see_   
_I will be, I will be_

_When the world seems so cruel_   
_And your heart makes you feel like a fool_   
_I promise you will see_   
_That I will be_   
_I will be_   
_I will be your remedy_

The song finished. Echoes of remaining melodies and songs lingered on as the day turned into night. Chloe was back in her room. The Bellas back to camping out at their spot. Sara had gone to check on Nate after he had a mini panic attack about Adri's current situation.

Beca couldn't fall asleep. Her fingers tracings notes of old pieces she used top practice when she was younger, chasing the night with memories of better days. "Do you remember when we were younger and I started my piano lessons?" she spoke up. "I played piece by piece as diligently as I could and you would always beg mom to stay in the room to watch me practice despite the fact that it was your nap time. You'd fall asleep to me practicing. I thought I was a quick study but then you…"

Beca started playing the first few notes of Chopin's Nocturne Op. 2 No. 9. as she laughed light heartedly. "I was playing this." she said, playing the piece of music she hasn't played for so long. It didn't sound perfect on the tiny keyboard she had, but it was still quite masterful. "You sat up next to me and started playing the piece. You continued even when I stopped because I was… well… in awe. I watched your little hands try and struggle to reach the right keys, but you knew what you were doing. You didn't make any mistake. And you only heard me play. Huh, I guess trying to play it here, it sounds like how you did it the first time too." Beca said thoughtfully as she hit the right notes on the little tiles.

"You were always special Adri, but more than the things that make you special, you're special to me because you're my sister. You made me realize I didn't have to be alone. That I could be something to someone. That I didn't have to hide, because let's face it, you always found me even when I wanted to be alone. You've always been crafty and you never gave up on me. And I don't think we'll ever have enough time to make up the moments we've missed, or forget the lost years we had because of things we can't control, but… Don't slip away from me okay? It's not that you look up to me, not that at all. I have many people who do that already. It's that… well, I like having a little sister to look after. Different from my wife and my daughter. Someone I can lean on and who can lean on me. And yeah, the Bellas are my sisters too, but I still need you. I'll always need you. And I promise you, this time, you'll never be alone again. You have me forever. All of us, apparently."

Beca continued playing, and she played the piece a few times over and over again, until her fingers barely trailed the keys. Until she simply dozed off.

Beca looked tired as she made herself comfortable, her hands resting over the tiny red, blue, and green plastic keyboard that was on her lap. Yet she couldn't help but notice the gentle smile on her face as she got swept away in dreams of long forgotten days.

Adrianne smiled. For once she was happy to wake up at the hospital.

Because yeah, maybe it took about two decades or so, but the wish of an injured five year old whose fate had still been uncertain and whose dreams hung on the balance finally came true.

Her beloved sister was finally there by her side.

And it sounded like she had a whole village to back her up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At any rate, I just wanted to take this time to thank all of you guys for sticking around for this series long enough! You guys are awesome! I'll try to wrap this fic up by the end of this week and focus on 'In Every World…'
> 
> I do have one last fic in mind that's going to be somewhat of a rehaul of PP1, the usual length too (I had this idea for a chapter for 'In Every World' and it sort of just grew…), so yeah. You guys did read right, that's probably going to be my last fic for a while (and I promise to give it my all since the whole concept was sort of formed after thinking about this 'someone' I once liked).
> 
> I'm mostly trying to focus back on my own stories (I started writing fics as a break from that hobby) and now that I'm roaring with ideas again for that, it's time I take a break from this one too.
> 
> Sorry for the long note! I'll keep you guys posted with the last two fics I mentioned above. :) You can always catch me on tumblr, twitter, or instagram (theHypersomniacGrad) if you're interested in what it is that I do on a daily basis (although I rarely post stuff now, I'm trying to get into the habit of it as insisted by my cousins who live a million miles away from me ;P).


	22. One Last Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because things can't be that simple…
> 
> Also, Adri!
> 
> By the way, we're back to Beca with this one.
> 
> PS: you can always reach me on social media if I'm not as active on this account in the coming days (when I'm done with all my ongoing fics – including the last one I'm still about to start)
> 
> Tumblr: thehypotensivegrad and thealchemicalangel
> 
> Twitter: thehypotensivegrad
> 
> Instagram: thehypersomniacgrad
> 
> I may not have time to write full time fics after those but if you have any one-shot requests (I have a thing with song fics, some chapters I write are inspired by a song I hear) I'm always up for the challenge :) so yeah, just shoot me a message :D

"Aubrey?" Beca said, looking quite puzzled as the blonde entered Adri's room. Sara looked up from playing some random notes on the keyboard.

"What, I figured you'd want to spend some time with your wife, who is still asleep by the way, and let us give you a break with keeping an eye on Adri. I figured Chloe would be happier to see you than see me, at the very least, since you stuck with her until she dozed off before checking on Adri. I think it's only proper you're the first and last thing she sees."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Thanks Posen."

"Don't mention it hobbit."

Beca walked towards Chloe's room quite thoughtful, her life having been uprooted from its usual calm for the last few days. Truth be told, she was still trying to recover herself, the dust was settling down, but the remnants of the havoc the storm had caused was still evident everywhere.

The hospital had been the home of many like her the past few days.

Home of those searching for hope.

Home for those being torn apart from impossible decisions.

And all Beca could do was think about how lucky she was.

She leaned on the doorframe as she smiled lightly watching the gentle rise and fall of Chloe's chests. She was still all scratched up, wounded, broken. But it didn't matter. That's what she was there for.

Because Chloe always pieced her together.

So this time it was her turn to do just that.

"Hey." Chloe said as she stirred awake, smiling up at Beca.

The sun decided to shine that day – finally, or so Beca thought – and the gentle rays flitting through the windows had cast a glow on Chloe. Beca couldn't help herself but smile.

How is it possible that she finds herself falling all over again for Chloe Beale in the very situation they were in?

Irrational? Yes. But it was the truth.

Maybe that's just how we are wired.

"How's Adri?" Chloe asked as Beca settled down right next to her. She shook her head and sighed before looking down on their now clasped hands. Chloe reached out to her lifting her chin up, "Hey, Beca, you can talk to me."

"Her fever was down from last night. Alex thinks she's stable for now. But Adri's still not awake. I can't help but worry." Beca said, before looking up to see Chloe looking at her lovingly.

"She's going to be fine, Beca. I know for sure that – " Chloe started to say but she never did get to finish that thought.

"No! I won't have any of this." they heard a shrill commanding voice shout followed by Alaric's response.

"Ah, but…" he said, trying to sound as polite as he could.

"You!" the woman said. The noise coming closer to where Chloe's room was. "It always circles back to you and to that… that daughter of yours!"

"Really? Which one?" they heard Elizabeth say daringly. The resemblance in her tone to Beca's defiant one truly uncanny.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked confused.

Most especially after Beca's whole body stiffened from the sound of that voice.

Admittedly, she knew Adrianne had been keeping her updated but she never thought she'll ever see the day that she would see her again.

That woman who kept insisting to her son that her mother wasn't good enough, that Beca was going to be a bad influence on Adrianne.

Agatha Sinclair.

"Now hang on a minute." her dad said, and Beca took that as her cue to meet Adri's grandmother herself. She knew for a fact that her dad wasn't going to survive a confrontation with that woman.

"I have to handle this. Be right back babe." Beca said, giving Chloe a quick kiss.

"Wait, you haven't answered…"

"Adri's grandmother." Beca hastily replied. "Trust me, she scares even the boogeyman."

Chloe looked highly amused at Beca's retort. She wanted to know more but she released Beca with that explanation.

And so that was how Beca found herself standing in front of Adri's open room, in the very presence of the rather regal Agatha Sinclair.

Chloe's parents were gone to get breakfast with the help of Emily and Flo – which Beca thought was a good thing, she didn't want the encounter with Adri's grandmother to scar them for life, especially the Legacy – Amy and Cynthia Rose had gone to join Sara to see Nate, and so Jessica, Ashley, Lilly, and Stacie were the only ones left to witness the whole thing.

Beca briefly exchanged looks with Stacie, who was busy trying to deal with Lilly who was glaring at Agatha, and Aubrey, who was still in Adrianne's room. There was a silent agreement between the three confirmed with a nod. Stacie would keep the remaining Bellas in check, and Aubrey was to stay with Adrianne.

"You. You manipulated…" Agatha started to say as soon as she noticed Beca's presence.

"Now hang on Agatha, no one manipulated anyone. Have you met your granddaughter? She's the very definition of stubborn." Sara said, coming to Beca's defense. She was rushing through the hallways with Amy and Cynthia Rose.

Amy was quick with a follow up. "What's going on Shawshank?"

"Shawshank?" Agatha asked, repeating the word with great distaste.

But Beca ignored that.

"Nice to see you again granny." she replied, adopting her mother's earlier tone.

To which Agatha huffed. "I cannot believe you let yourself associate with these people. Why didn't you even..." she said towards Sara.

"Adrianne wanted…" Sara started to say but she was pretty much shut down by Agatha.

"No, girl. You do not let make Adrianne make blind decisions! Especially impulsive ones!"

"Adrianne made the decision herself, we didn't want her to do it too. We wanted another way. But she knew, she saw, that at that time there was no other way." Beca retorted, finally finding her voice.

"And how do you know that for sure, Rebecca? You're the older sister, shouldn't you have made the decision yourself? You should have stopped her! Who cares about the other…"

"The other woman?" Beca spouted back. "You mean my wife? I care. And so does Adri."

"Ah, see! You really are behind all of this! If I had been here…"

"Do you have any idea how badly torn up I was the last couple of days? How it feels to see both Chloe and Adri suffering? You weren't even here."

"I got here as soon as I could. I was engaged with…"

"With what? Other prior stupid meetings and parties? Was it so hard to get a flight here with all your private jets?"

"You have no right to throw that to my face. I wanted to be here as soon as I could. But God knows I can't fly a plane myself and all pilots with common sense won't fly in the storm that had just passed. How about you girl? You were never by her side when she needed you the most. And you were the one responsible then. You almost diminished her potentials. And this, this is your fault again."

"How dare you?" Beca threw back seething. "I spent the rest of my life blaming myself over something I never had a power over. And weren't you the one who took her away from us in the first place? What? All because you see Adri's potential?"

"Your sister is a treasure, a jewel compared to…"

"You treat her like a precious commodity not a human being!" Beca exclaimed. "I know you love her, but you have to love her more as your granddaughter, not as a Sinclair and whatever accompanies that stupid name."

"Enough of this!" Agatha said, her voice echoing through the halls. By then pretty much everyone within earshot were slowly gathering around them. "I'm taking her! I should have done this sooner! She will…"

"I won't let you." Beca said defiantly.

"You can't do anything about it Rebecca, I am her grandmother. You have no say in this."

Alaric cleared his throat, trying to gather everyone's attention. "Actually, Agatha, Beca has all the say in this."

"What do you mean boy?"

"Before going through the surgery, Adrianne had me prepare some documents for her. One in particular is a durable power of attorney that gives Beca the power to act in her place."

"What?" Agatha asked in disbelief.

"Hang on, what?" Beca repeated.

"You have all the say in all the decision with regards to Adri. That is until she wakes up." Alaric edified.

"Did you know about this?" Beca asked confused as she turned to Sara who simply nodded.

"I thought you did too?" she asked Beca.

"That can't be…" Agatha started to say all flustered. "You still can't. Our company owns a substantial amount of the shares in this hospital…"

"So does Beca and Chloe still with Adri's past power play and Alex's own decision. I do too. And we side with Adri's decisions. Besides, the majority of the shares are in Adri's name and she's temporarily transferred everything to Beca. Even everything that she controls in your group of companies. All under Beca right now. She's left a will too, with all she owns, all that's under her name, equally halved between Beca, Sara, Chloe, her niece Annie, and Sara's brother, Matt."

"Now that she didn't tell me." Sara said in disbelief..

"Wh-what? Adri… sh-she…" Beca mumbled as she tried to wrap her head around everything.

The Bellas, Aubrey, her parents, they were all in shock too.

"That can't possibly hold…" Agatha started to reason.

"Ah, see, your prodigious granddaughter made a video and everything stating she was of sound mind." Alaric informed them.

The next few minutes were all jumbled up in Beca's head.

Agatha proceeded to give a long speech about how unjust it was and that she was going to do everything in her power to revoke those documents.

Beca's parents and the Bellas jumping into the argument.

Alex showing up trying to sort the mess, yelling "This is my hospital so would you please conduct yourselves appropriately!"

Yep, complete and utter chaos.

All while Beca tried to process everything that was happening around her.

And then Aubrey squealed.

Followed by the noise of those infernal machines all hooked up to Adrianne, making the most dreadful tone she has ever heard.

The tone of her sister flat-lining.

Everyone gathered in the hall tried to rush into Adri's room, Alex the one most flustered, Beca's heart dropping.

But they all stopped at the doorway looking incredibly perplexed.

Beca incredibly speechless and confused and wrapped up in a million other mixed emotions.

"Can I not have one hospital experience where you're not trying to suck the soul out of someone, grandmother dear, and no one is arguing over me? I'm within earshot. And no, I am not dead, not insane or mentally unstable, I am completely capable of making my own decisions – the right ones I might add. And I am also incredibly tired from all the stress that I have been through that all I ask is to have some moment of peace and sleep, is that too hard to ask? Is my request too impossible to comprehend?" she asked adopting a rather analytical and irritated tone as she sat up, all the electrodes connected to her in her hand.

Beca chuckled.

Adri removed the connections to get them to shut up.

"But Adrianne…" Agatha reasoned.

"Respect my wishes, grandmother." she said in a calmer tone, "Please." Agatha nodded and excused herself. The remaining Bellas sighed in relief.

"And here I was thinking that music was all that you shared with your sister. That and a stubborn streak." Aubrey breathed out.

"Right, I forget you're not a morning person." Beca said as she laughed a little in great relief, almost in tears for joy that her sister was alive and breathing and okay.

"That and she's a tad bit of a hypersomniac." Sara then added in a similar tone.

"Are you insane or do you really just want to give me a heart attack!?" Alex exclaimed in tears while Alaric laughed.

Adrianne smiled weakly. "I am tired though, can we have this gathering later?"

"Of course dear, I'll deal with all this. Sleep and rest." Elizabeth immediately said, ushering the Bellas out of the door leaving only Beca, her mom, and Sara in the room.

"Go see Chloe, Beca, tell her the news. I'm glad she's okay." Adrianne murmured sleepily as she laid back down.

"I'm glad you're okay." she replied as she dried her tears away.

Beca turned to leave but stop to hear what Adrianne had then added to say. "Thanks for playing my favorite, and for sticking with me through the night."

Beca turned again to see Adrianne's eyes fluttering heavily as she once again dozed off. She smiled and found herself standing back in Chloe's room with the biggest smile and tears in her eyes.

And that was all it took. Chloe understood what happened.

Yeah, Beca couldn't help herself but think it. She truly was lucky.

The storm had passed.

The morning had arrived.

And the sun was shining, smiling down upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: you can always reach me on social media if I'm not as active on this account in the coming days (when I'm done with all my ongoing fics – including the last one I'm still about to start)
> 
> Tumblr: thehypotensivegrad and thealchemicalangel
> 
> Twitter: thehypotensivegrad
> 
> Instagram: thehypersomniacgrad
> 
> I may not have time to write full time fics after those but if you have any one-shot requests (I have a thing with song fics, some chapters I write are inspired by a song I hear) I'm always up for the challenge :) so yeah, just shoot me a message :D


	23. Precious Little Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are wrapping up… I hope you enjoy the last chapters.
> 
> I'll try to upload the next one tomorrow but the fic will mostly likely end on Friday.

"Do it!" Chloe exclaimed. She was still wheelchair bound but as soon as she heard Adri was finally up and not at all grumpy like a certain tiny DJ, she made Beca take her to her room.

It was just the three of them in the room, and Beca couldn't help it. She was happy. She really truly was genuinely happy.

Because they made it.

And she was just truly thankful she still have both Chloe and Adrianne in her life.

Adrianne did this thing with her mouth – something like a halfway grin before she quirks it to one side, a trait she's had ever since she was little when she's excited about something but tries to hide it – and Beca knew that her little sister was most likely already scheming.

Because of course Chloe won't drop the topic.

Especially since apparently it was Adri and Sara's pushing that got Chloe to come up with the idea to propose to Beca and have herself propose to the redhead at the same time.

"I swear Adri! I'm going to be upset if you don't!" Chloe added.

"Don't bully her into it Chlo." Beca then said. "Although seriously Adri, I had front row seats to watching Sara cry you a river of tears every single time you almost died, so you better marry the hell out of that woman!"

Adrianne laughed with Beca's comment and Beca couldn't help but chuckle. "And you, couldn't you be a little less dramatic too?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it wasn't really part of the plan, the whole getting sick thing. But I guess I've been tired a lot and my body's been through a lot of stress? I don't know." Adrianne reasoned.

"You promised to see me again before you went to surgery. You said goodnight." Beca replied.

"Yeah, well, I hate goodbyes." Adrianne reasoned. "Thanks though, I'm glad you were here Beca. And I'm glad Chloe's okay."

"I'm just glad you're okay too Adri." Chloe replied. "We've been lucky. You're like our cheat code."

"Well, Beca was never really good at video games." Adrianne then said. "So I had to learn early on to master any game we ended up playing."

"That is so not true. I always just let you win. You weren't even allowed to play."

"I highly doubt that you let me win." Adrianne replied. 

"I so did." Beca then said, smiling from grin to grin. Just yesterday she was filled with great despair.

How things change in so little time.

But isn't that the real moral of her story?

It was strange. Chloe said something to back Beca up with being a good gamer and Adrianne said something about challenging her to Mortal Kombat – all the available titles – to prove who's far superior. And yet, all Beca could see was the scene unfolding before her, not being just a part of it, but being a viewer as well.

It was like she took a step back and saw the word around her clearly.

The great moments she told herself she's always going to treasure. Thinking about anticipating them to happen when they simply unfold right in front of her.

Precious moments that happen when one least expects it.

She's had many already – mostly with Chloe – and she wasn't even aware of it.

And she keeps on having them. Like the very moment she was living in then.

"Ah, so she grins. What are you thinking about Beca?" Adrianne asked. Beca snapped back to reality and gave her a smirk as a reply.

"Care to explain why you placed me in charge of your life?"

"What do you mean?"

"That power of attorney thing."

"You're my sister, Beca. Even when I was little you always took care of me. And when we were apart, your memory gave the courage I needed. Do I really need to explain why I'd trust my life to you?" Adrianne replied truthfully. The sincerity in her voice unmistakable.

Chloe smiled her usual Chloe smile, her blue eyes glistening with tears as she got emotional. "Don't mind me, I'm just…" she started to say as she got all emotional.

Beca chuckled. Of course Chloe would.

"Please." Adrianne then replied. "It's love like the two of you have that's the most amazing thing I've ever had the chance to see. You look at each other and… it's there. I see what love is. Thanks to Sara, I know how that feels like, but you two. It blows my mind. Your love transcends death itself. It's enduring. It's true and pure and I... I'm just glad to have been a part of it somehow. To witness it and to do my contribution to keeping it safe. It's like the love you have for each other is just so sacred. That it can beat anything. I'm happy you found someone like Chloe, Beca."

"I'm glad Chloe found me too." Beca answered truthfully.

And Chloe pretty much blushed and got all emotional again.

Because what Adrianne said was right.

They've been through a lot.

Death, mishaps, and more death.

They survived it all.

"I'm glad Adri's feeling better." Chloe commented as she settled down in her room. Beca brought the blankets up to make sure Chloe was warm, fluffed her pillows and all too. Chloe smiled to thank her before continuing what she wanted to say. "Do you think what Adri said was true?"

"Which one?"

"That you're a bad gamer." Chloe deadpanned.

"Aubrey's right, you've been spending way too much time with me." Beca commented and Chloe chuckled.

"I am your wife after all." Chloe beamed before kissing Beca lightly on the cheek. "But seriously though, what she said, about us?"

"Chloe, the fact that heaven has crumbled and hell has frozen many times over and we're still together, that in itself is something I think that's amazingly miraculous. But it's you I'm with. All I think about is that and I know for sure that what Adrianne said was true."

Chloe smiled. "Good, 'cause I think so too." she said, before looking out the window. "Nighttime's coming again soon." she said thoughtfully as she watched the bright warm colors of the sunset outside.

It's been a good day.

And it was coming to an end.

"Hey, mind if I sneak in to Adri's room quickly to say goodnight?" Beca asked, trying to suppress a yawn. And Chloe shook her head.

"I'll be here waiting Beca, I promise."

And Beca smiled. She sneaked one last loving look at her wife, looking out the window deep in her thoughts, her lips tracing a light smile.

Funny how that's how she found Adri again alone in her room. Sara was just outside talking on the phone with her brother Matt, wanting to see his favorite former music teacher and hopefully soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Can't you have any look on your face other than that?" Beca asked as she stepped into the room. Somehow it felt like that night when they talked before the surgery.

Except the air felt so much lighter.

Adrianne smiled gently. "Wishing me goodnight?" she asked, going straight to the point.

"You have no idea how that word has had me traumatized." Beca replied. "But yeah, something like that."

"Don't worry, I've learned to chase away the nightmares all by myself already."

"Still can't help but worry about you, Adri."

"I'm not going anywhere Beca, my place is here." she replied with a smile.

"Good. At least we have that clear." Beca said. "By the way, you're grandmother…"

"Is having coffee with Alex and Alaric. Don't worry about her, I've talked to her and she promised to be on her best behavior. By the way, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything. I owe you a lot, remember?"

"Yeah." Adrianne said with a smirk similar to her sister's. "My company… can you take over for a while. Just until I'm better."

"But I have to take care of Chloe." Beca reasoned. "Sara?"

"She has no interest. I suppose I can have your other best friend do it for me."

"Amy?" Beca asked concerned. Her thoughts on what Amy would do with the influence and power the position would give her. Nothing serious…

…just mostly questionable things…

Adrianne chuckled. "No, I meant Aubrey. She'll keep my employees on their toes."

Beca was about to give some sort of reply, wanting to warn Adrianne about the Aca-Nazi but then it hit her.

Aubrey is one of her best friends.

Who would've thought?

"Sure, I guess." Beca replied. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?" she asked and Adrianne gently nodded.

Beca slowly made her way out the room and chanced one last look at her sister, with Adrianne's eyes on the beautiful sunset outside her window, a look of wonderment and delight on her face. She always did love the simplest of things.

Beca smiled and sighed contentedly, stealing one last look before returning back to her wife. She was looking forward to the next day and all that is to come, just like Chloe, just like Adrianne with her eyes on the setting sun, fluttering her eyes close as she settled back down.


	24. Three Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the vague and ambiguous end of the last chapter… I needed one last tease/I was just really tired and I make weird strange split-second decisions when I'm tired.
> 
> At any rate, again, things are wrapping up, the next chapter is the last. Sorry if I forgot to post these last night.

Beca never thought she'd be standing at the exact spot she was standing at that moment.

Fall was just around the corner, a cool gentle breeze hitting her, but the sun shone on as bright as the countless days of her last summer. Beca sighed as she crouched down, her fingers tracing the intricate letters on the stone slab in front of her.

"So, I really don't know what to say." Beca started to say. "I don't even know what I'm doing here really."

No answer.

But that was what to be expected.

"But I'm here anyways." Beca spoke up again, scrunching her face as she tries to figure out something to say. "At any rate, thanks. I don't think I would have made it a day longer if I lost her, Chloe. She's brought out all of the best of me, she saw things in me that I never really believed existed."

Silence.

But of course it would be.

It was in the middle of a workday and Beca was at the cemetery. Barely anyone was there.

And after all she was talking to someone who couldn't possibly answer back.

Someone who was too far away to reach.

"I have you to thank, and let me explain why, because we both know that the very word is something you never really expected from me but I know how to give credit where credit is due." Beca then continued to say. "Because if you didn't do at least one right thing in your life, I wouldn't still have Chloe, I would've lost her. Chloe's awesome, if you know, things didn't take a turn for the worse, you probably would have like her. Not that I'm saying you ever saw me as family, but  if things we're perfect and if you eventually would've. Also, I don't think I need to tell you how awesome Adri is. She's brave, and strong, and selfless. Nothing like you, really, but she did become the person who I think you always wanted her to be, and if she didn't, then I wouldn't have someone making that huge sacrifice that saved my wife's life. So yeah, like I said, you're partly to thank for this."

"I guess why I really am here is that we're starting a new chapter in all of our lives, enjoying our days in the sun, and if we still hold on to the things that have hurt us from the past, we'll never be able to move on. You were a crappy step-dad, but I suppose you're not the worse. So yeah, thanks. You gave me the best gift with Adri."

"I can't believe you're essentially thanking my father for sleeping with our mother." Adrianne said. Beca got up and looked behind her, surprised to see Adrianne standing behind her.

"Gross, don't give me mental pictures."

"I'm glad I settled with the PG-13 version of the original thought that popped into my head then." Adrianne replied and Beca chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be at work already?" Beca asked.

"I'm the boss, I can leave whenever I please. I could ask you the same thing, but truth be told I'm more intrigued at why you're visiting my old man's grave?"

"Isn't it his birthday today?" Beca retorted.

"Yes, and that's why I'm here."

"Yeah, well, I'm here to thank him for being alive at one point and having you."

"Remind me to send your dad a birthday gift then." Adrianne replied and Beca laughed.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. It's nice to see you out and about."

"Well Beca, it has been three months." Adrianne said. "Where's Chloe?"

"At home, with Annie. School starts soon so she'll be busy again, I've been bugging her to just take a break for a while and enjoy life. Maybe you can help me?"

"I don't think I can, Chloe loves her job. And, if she's been as bored as I have been during recovery, then there really is no stopping her. She'll be fine Beca."

"I know. I just worry."

"Just go home and kiss your wife already. Be thankful she still lights up your days. Enjoy what life brings you."

"You don't need to tell me that twice."

"Oh right, since you're already here." Adrianne said before snapping her fingers. Nate was instantly behind her, handing her an envelope – but really, Beca was more curious as to where Nate was hiding the whole time and how he magically appeared out of nowhere, she really needs to pay more attention. "Here."

Beca reached out to accept the envelope from Adrianne. "Plane tickets?"

"I already have reservations made too. You and Chloe deserve it too."

"But the flight's tomorrow!"

"Better start packing then." Adrianne said with a smile. "And don't worry, I volunteer to look after my niece, I hardly saw her after leaving the hospital."

"Adri, I don't know what to say."

"Say thank you, and you're the best sister. I'll take that." Adrianne replied with an innocent looking smile. "I would've made it a family trip, but I figured you and Chlo would like some family time, besides, we're having that other family trip with the Bellas in six months."

Beca smirked. "How's your fiancée?" she then asked.

"Planning with our mother. Seriously, you were lucky that Chloe had Aubrey and they took on everything. Mother has been going on and on about details I've never really payed attention too." Adrianne commented dryly that even Nate had to chuckle.

"Oh, but you do enjoy seeing Ms. Sara's face brighten up every time." Nate replied.

"At any rate" Adrianne said, trying to change the topic. "How are the Bellas? I haven't ran into them for a while other than Aubrey and Stacie. By the way, Aubrey did a spectacular job of handling things for me, my employees had an exponential increase in productivity the last three months. She seems good at motivating people."

"Are you sure its motivation that's pushing them to work hard and not fear?"

"What's the difference?" Adrianne asked with a smirk and Beca shook her head with a smile.

"The Bellas are doing great, thanks for asking. I have Cynthia Rose helping me out with a project while I've finally convinced Legacy to sign as an artist with me, she's been going back and forth about it, and really I think she's very talented that I don't know why she was questioning herself."

Adrianne shrugged. "People always seem to do just that when they're close to the realization of one of their dreams. It's like we're afraid of success more than the failure from trying really. Sometimes we ruin the best things we've come so close to reaching because we think we don't deserve it."

Beca nodded, fully understanding what Adrianne meant. She should know.

"Anyways, Amy's fine too. She's visiting family in Australia with Bumper. Jessica and Ashley are currently on a world tour too. Inspired by recent events, I guess, and their desire to see the world or something. By the way I heard you hired Stacie in one of your R and D companies?"

"I did. She's brilliant so why wouldn't I? I offered Aubrey a job as well but she's dead set on making it on her own, and I mean, she is running her own start-up at the moment, so really, who can argue with her? How's Flo? And how about your other friends? They dropped by to see me too when they visited Chloe."

"You mean Benji and Jesse? Jesse's Jesse, he's been busy with work, I haven't really seen him for a while. Benji too, although I often catch him when Emily drops by the studio. Flo's been amazing recently, really. She's writing this book, she started a family restaurant, she's been busy. I have Bash managing the club, and he's doing a spectacular job about it. Lilly's the one I haven't seen much lately though."

"Oh don't worry about Lilly, she's currently under my employment."

"Under your employment?" Beca asked with a smirk. Did she really need to guess what Adrianne could have meant?

Adrianne shrugged. "Well, you know how it is. I'm glad to have bumped into you here though. I shouldn't keep you for long."

"I should be the one telling you that." Beca replied. "Oh, and you promised dinner every Saturday! You've been skipping out on it lately, so dinner next Saturday after this trip, okay? I'm telling Chloe you already said yes."

"Well how can I say no, then? Sorry for being busy and tired. But I promise to make it to dinner Beca."

"You have too! You were the one who once told me that family is important after all. I'll see you Saturday, you too Nate."

Both Adrianne and Nate nodded and Beca smiled.

It was a bright and sunny afternoon despite the cool gentle breeze every now and then.

But it was a perfect day.

Aubrey was right with what she said back at the chapel.

After the storm they've faced, it seemed there were only sunny days left.


	25. Brighter Days Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this the last chapter of this fic. I can't believe this started out with an idea from 'Blank Slate'.
> 
> Thank you all again for sticking with me through this journey. You've been amazing readers and dare I say friends :)
> 
> PS: Can you name all the references I used in the 'naming' scene? :3

"Where is he!?" Amy asked as soon as she burst into – or more like nearly broke the door of – Beca's room in the hospital.

"Calm down a little Amy." Aubrey snapped before turning her attention back to the littlest new member of their family, peacefully sleeping in Chloe's arms.

Chloe was on the edge of Beca's bed, Beca equally tired as their newborn son but the look on both their faces was just pretty much summed up everything.

They were happy.

They were lucky.

They were in love.

Aubrey was huddled near Chloe of course, "I can't believe this little angel came out of the hobbit."

"Really can't say anything nice can't you, Bree?" Beca retorted.

"So where's everyone else Shawshank?" Amy remarked noting how they were the only ones in the room other than Stacie, who was sitting on a rather comfortable looking armchair playing games on her phone with Annie, now seven. Huddled next to them were Alphonse, Adrianne's three year old son, and Lincoln, Stacie and Aubrey's five year old son. They were in a posh hospital suit room courtesy of Alex.

"Emily and Benji went to buy food for everyone. Our parents are raiding the gift shop. Jesse and Alice are coming in later since it's Alice's parent's anniversary. Jessica and Ashley are somewhere with Alaric and Nate. Cynthia Rose, Flo, and Lilly were just in here a minute ago but they decided to go buy something for our little tyke as well." Chloe said.

"As if we don't have enough balloons, gigantic bears, streamers, and what-nots in the room. We just simply can't have enough of it." Beca deadpanned. The room was, after all, decorated with all sorts of stuffed toys, balloons, flowers, streamers, and there was a giant penguin stuff toy by the door bigger than Bash – and Bash was at least six feet tall.

"Where's Adri and Sara?" Amy asked, nodding at the presence of Alphonse in the mix.

"Oh, they left Al here for a while. Alex dropped by too and Adrianne and Sara pretty much followed her around after that. Yhey're trying to set her up with this new doctor they met in Austria. And those two are pretty deadest on being her matchmaker." Beca commented.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Emily said as she went inside carrying a basket of colorful balloons, followed by Cynthia Rose with a bear as big as her, Jessica and Ashley with a bunch of bags for food, Flo with smaller stuffed animals, and Lilly who was holding what looked like a stuff toy katana or something like that.

"Where on earth did you guys go?" Stacie asked, looking up.

"Well, there was a mall nearby, the Beales and the Mitchells, and Beca's cool mom already pretty much robbed the gift shop so we went there." Cynthia Rose said. "We also bumped into them there, so, you know, heads up shorty. More goodies on their way for our little guy."

Beca groaned.

Of course.

The same thing happened when Annie was born after all.

"Hang on a minute Shawshank, 'little guy'?" Amy asked giving Beca and then Chloe a questioning look.

"We haven't exactly agreed on a name yet." Chloe replied. "I wanted Thomas."

"I am not naming our son after an ex-boyfriend of yours!" Beca then said.

"I only suggested that after you suggested Alexander." Chloe replied.

"I was naming him after 'Alexander the Great'." Beca replied. "I wanted to give him a special name."

"How about Agamemnon then?" Amy suggested.

"No." Beca and Chloe chorused.

"I figured we could name him Skylar." Aubrey suggested.

"Again, no." Beca and Chloe chorused again.

"How about Jason? Or Tommy? Billy-slash-William? Zach? Adam? Rocky?" Ashley suggested.

"We're not naming our son after one of the Power Rangers." Beca replied.

"Well you wanted special…" Ashley then said.

"Oh! How about Wade? Or Scott? Logan?" Jessica piped up.

"So we're switching to comic book characters now…" Beca started to say. "Chlo, how about Edward?" she then said, an idea popping into her head nodding towards Alphonse.

"Oh but Beca, Al is older." Chloe replied.

"How about Clark? Or Bruce? Barry? Hal?" Cynthia Rose suggested.

"And we're back to comics." Beca noted.

"Declan's a nice name. Derek too. Or if you want to keep it simple, how about James or Henry?" Emily suggested.

"No." Beca replied. "We want special. Something with meaning."

"Well isn't there a king named Henry?" Amy argued.

"You say Henry, I think of the guy who had two of his six wives beheaded." Beca replied dryly.

"Yeah, and we want something that's special but not overly special in case you guys start giving names from Greek Mythology again." Chloe added.

"How about a name with a nice meaning? Enzo? Or Sade? Apollo, oh yeah no Greek names… um… Siegfried?" Flo suggested.

"Or Arthur? Gawain?" Aubrey then added but Beca and Chloe simply shook their heads.

"How about naming him Michael?" Stacie then said. "Or Rafael? Gabriel? Uriel? Or you know, name him Dominic or Luke."

Lilly whispered something too but she was too far away to be heard by the two. Cynthia Rose though she said 'Hikaru'.

Stacie went on. "Or Kiran. It means 'ray of light'."

"I kinda' like Kiran." Beca admitted. "What do you think Chlo?"

"I think Kiran is perfect." she beamed just before pressing her lips on top of Beca's head.

Beca smiled contentedly at their little ray of light with a knowing look in her eyes before looking back at the eyes of the love of her life, Chloe.

A bright future definitely awaits them.


End file.
